Turn the Light in Your Eyes
by StefsWrites
Summary: Erin está em negação por causa da perda de Nadia. Mesmo em uma espiral de emoções, um novo caso cruza seu caminho, e só lhe resta abraçar ou não seu senso de dever. Fanfic situada após os eventos dos episódios 2x21/22/23.
1. Prólogo

**Turn the Light in Your Eyes**

Essa fanfic vivia dentro de mim depois dos acontecimentos do crossover que custou menina Nadia. Passei semanas com uma coceirinha no peito para escrever alguma coisa, nem que fosse uma one-shot no ponto de vista da Erin. A coceirinha me infernizou por um ano praticamente até este presente momento. Agora mesmo, risco da minha lista de escrita "uma fic Linstead".

 **Aviso¹:** essa fanfic é situada após os eventos dos episódios 2x21/22/23 de Chicago P.D.. Vamos dizer que resolvi preencher o salto temporal até o 3x01 – porque ainda me sinto vazia sobre isso, ok? Então, se você ainda não se recuperou da Nadia (quem falar sim, sai daqui!), é bom que saiba que o nome dela está envolvido em praticamente tudo por ser a razão da zona emocional de Erin.

 **Aviso²:** esses personagens não me pertencem, mas Dick Wolf nem está louco de me impedir de usá-los (brincadeirinha!).

 **Dedicatória:** essa fanfic tem patrocinamento Tati (willhlstead) e Julia (mansteadbr). Se vocês não curtirem, podem mandar tuíte pra elas, combinado?

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Nunca passe por debaixo de uma ponte. Regra número 2 que era anulada pela de número 1 que dizia para ninguém se enveredar por Chicago assim que a última patrulha policial saísse de cena.

Afinal, era o momento em que os ratos se revelavam e não havia como contê-los.

A regra número 3 não existia. A primeira e a segunda viviam sendo quebradas, o que não dava motivo para a existência de mais uma que, de fato, não conseguiria nem controlar os recém-chegados. Veteranos ou calouros, ninguém resistia a um bom passeio naquela cidade selvagem. Principalmente quando a noite caía e os espaços públicos se tornavam palcos para os solitários.

Mesmo assim, a 3ª regra era mais conhecida como a regra do bom senso ditada pelos policiais. Chicago é um lugar em que incêndios acontecem do nada, sirenes de ambulância perturbam os exaustos e os tiros silenciam e recriam novas assombrações.

Adrenalina é a palavra que mantém essa cidade viva. Literalmente, só os fortes sobrevivem.

A regra da ponte só era seguida por aqueles que conheciam Chicago com a palma da mão. O máximo que se podia fazer era observá-la de longe, mas jamais visitá-la fora do horário. Gangues se reuniam ali. Policiais corruptos recolhiam seus pacotes. Prostitutas faziam os seus programas. Uma ponte nunca é apenas uma ponte, mas a concentração de toda a criminalidade de uma cidade.

Havia sempre alguém que quebrava a regra número 1 e passava por debaixo da ponte. Talvez, pela adrenalina. Talvez, porque não tinha outro caminho para chegar em casa – e nem grana para o táxi. Havia quem não ligava para ela, e se aventurava noite após noite em um dos lados negros de Chicago. A famosa cidade que se recusava a dormir. Que se recusava a apagar suas luzes.

Aquela ponte. Assombrada por um imenso mar de almas jorradas água abaixo. Era ali que crimes começavam. Por vezes, até terminavam. Era um palco perfeito para a mais imaginativa das pessoas iniciar o seu ciclo de crueldades.

Ou, para a pessoa sádica, com uma pitada teatral, começar uma história que ninguém esqueceria.

Essa era uma daquelas noites em que uma mãe imploraria para a filha ficar em casa. Uma mãe que diria que está com um pressentimento ruim. A filha daria de ombros e sairia mesmo assim, só não sabia que nunca mais voltaria. Um adeus nada intencional.

A trilha sonora daquela noite era o trotar de saltos apressados. Altos. Urgentes. Vinham da ruela que dava acesso para aquele trecho que deveria ter uma placa avisando que ninguém passaria ali depois das 22 horas. Ou, pelo menos, contar com uma patrulha 24 horas.

O barulho, outrora solitário, ganha um novo acorde. Mais pesado. A única companhia da noite ganha uma nova sombra, que engrandece as silhuetas no asfalto. Uma rapidamente se emenda a outra. Uma fusão perigosa. Uma fusão sem retorno.

O som ganha um toque dramático com o quicar de uma joia. O crescente de uma clara perseguição logo cai alguns tons, acentuando o raspar de vestes que denuncia a captura. Há mãos insistentes na tentativa de separação, mas o súbito adormecer congela o corpo e estanca o grito na garganta.

O farfalhar do tecido sinaliza o arrastar para longe dos baixos holofotes vindos da ponte. Um belo fim, em uma noite fantasmagórica, em que duas pessoas se tornam uma.

E qualquer testemunha diria a mesma coisa.

Só havia uma pessoa.

Uma mulher.

Nada mais.

* * *

 **N/A:** esse é meu primeiro nado em gênero policial. Não sei se farei jus, mas o importante é tentar. O título faz referência a um episódio de P.D. que será mencionado em um dos capítulos. Só deixei em inglês porque a tradução ficaria terrível, mas logo mais essa fala aparece por aí.

E vai ter Voight sendo questionado sobre o negócio nas calças do Halstead #TrilhadoPlantãodaGlobo.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Turn the Light in Your Eyes**

 **Importante (talvez?):** esta fanfic é narrada tanto do ponto de vista da Erin quanto do Jay. Hoje tem Jay. Na próxima tem Erin. Isso até os dois deixarem de frescura, ok?

Espero que gostem! :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Halstead a viu partir. Para longe dele.

Não foi capaz de impedir. Só tivera tempo de deixar nas entrelinhas que estaria ali para protegê-la, em qualquer razão ou circunstância. Um aviso sonoro que fizera sentido no momento em que as palavras simplesmente deslizaram pela sua língua, mas não tão efetivo na prática. Agora, se debatia com mensagens não respondidas e ligações declinadas. Se não bastasse, amargurava o súbito desaparecimento da sua parceira de trabalho.

Era como se Erin Lindsay tivesse sido engolida por Chicago.

Halstead era um detetive e vivia para coletar evidências, entrevistar testemunhas, e unir tudo isso para montar um quebra-cabeça criminal para entrar efetivamente em ação. No caso Erin Lindsay, sua ineficiência se tornara um fardo. Cavucou tudo que podia para encontrá-la, nem que fosse aleatoriamente, mas completamente sem sucesso. Só tivera sorte no dia seguinte a súbita demissão dela, em que conseguira um vislumbre pelos vidros do bar de Bunny. Não se atrevera a entrar, era fato que discutiriam, e ainda tinha tato sobre o quesito respeitar o espaço das pessoas.

Mas não importava as recusas, Halstead insistia. Não importava as chamadas de atenção de Mouse e do seu irmão, praticamente implorando para que esfriasse a cabeça e deixasse o tempo correr. Ou, na pior das hipóteses, controlar os nervos. Era tarde demais para ponderar tudo isso, pois seu plugin stalker estava ativado. Tentaria e persistiria até obter uma palavra de Erin – podia ser até um palavrão.

Ao todo, o celular dela deveria somar mais de 30 mensagens de voz e umas 50 ligações. Uma mulher que não o conhecesse com certeza mandaria prendê-lo.

A falta de notícias de Erin soava como um aceno vindo de outra detetive que sabia tanto investigar quanto esconder. Halstead e ela estavam nessa brincadeira de gato e rato, e parecia que não teria vencedor. Era uma coisa: quando ele chegava perto, ela mudava o percurso, e o rodopio parecia nunca ter fim. Ela escondia seus vestígios e estava dando muito certo. Só restava a ele abraçar, dia após dia, a inquietude de um silêncio que o corroía.

Mais precisamente há uma semana.

Não havia mais marcas de Erin na Unidade de Inteligência. O que era bizarro, pois, assim que ingressara no time, ela já estava lá, sem pinta de recém-chegada. Isso queria dizer que ela era uma das artérias vitais daquele lugar. Com a escolha de Voight para direcionar aquele departamento, ela ingressara possivelmente a tiracolo, basicamente como ele que só faltou jogar Antonio no bueiro para ter uma chance.

Desde o abandono do distintivo, ninguém ousava mencioná-la, principalmente com medo de alguma reação de Voight. Outro que parecia não se importar, aparentemente nem um pouco preocupado em trazê-la de volta. Halstead parecia o único que sentia falta dela, como parceira (e como mulher), e se revoltava em silêncio com a falta de atitude – sendo que nem sabia se seria realmente bom para ela continuar a trabalhar depois dos últimos desdobramentos. Não só por questões profissionais, como também emocionais, já que o motor que a empurrou para longe do trabalho se chamava Nadia.

Um nome que também não esquecera. Ninguém, na verdade, mas não mencionar também era seguro. Não citar Nadia foi outra forma de instalar um tom falso de normalidade. Porém, a rotina mudara com os desfalques. Não havia secretária e Halstead trabalhava ombro a ombro com Burgess. Pequenos lembretes que tornavam impossível ignorar a memória de quem se foi.

Lembrava-se do quanto foi difícil Antonio perder Jules. Sua inspiração que o ajudava a segurar muito a onda para não falar besteira. Tinha que pensar que a vida continuava e que sempre havia outras a serem salvas.

Pensar, sabia que todos pensavam, talvez, não com sua ênfase. Os últimos acontecimentos ainda eram presentes, viscerais, possíveis de reviver a menor queda do silêncio. Vira e mexe, Halstead voltava a ver Nadia no chão enquanto tentava cobrir inutilmente o rosto de Erin. Esse ciclo mental era como adubar, diariamente, uma seleção de ervas daninhas.

Para ele, o luto era uma coisa bizarra de lidar. Se falasse em voz alta, seria o homem mais insensível do planeta, mas aprendera a externar muitas coisas no tempo militar. Incontáveis vezes nem tivera tempo de fazer um minuto de silêncio em nome de algum companheiro bombardeado. Com o tempo, cada poça de sangue se tornara anestésico. Como se deixar rodopiar por alguns segundos e depois sair da espiral antes que ela a consumisse por completo.

Algo que Erin não quis quando oferecera ajuda. Ela optara por continuar a girar na espiral e ele prosseguira imerso em um misto de sentimentos intraduzíveis. Preocupação, desprezo, asco, raiva... Nenhum se destacava. Só lhe restava imaginar o parasita que agora vivia dentro de Lindsay. Consumindo-a de dentro para fora.

Halstead tinha a sensação de que algo mais sério estava acontecendo com Erin. Não sabia o quanto ela poderia ser irresponsável, mas a súbita saideira da parceira dizia muito. Ela amava aquela profissão tanto quanto ele, e, do nada, saltara do barco. Sentiu-se até no direito de ficar chateado pela decisão sem aviso, mas engolira em seco e prosseguira.

Fato é que a perda de Nadia parecia ter acontecido há meses. O frio de Chicago já era desolador e a neve se concentrava no asfalto, contribuindo para um perigoso trânsito ou corrida atrás de um bandido – Halstead quase perdera os dentes em um belo escorregão no dia anterior. Pareciam séculos da perda, especialmente por se preocupar demais com uma das pessoas que lhe dera um pouco mais de razão para fazer o que fazia. Seu coração tinha se tornado um relógio, tiquetaqueando sentimentos amargos e o outro que alimentava por Lindsay na penumbra.

Um conflito constante e desgastante. Odiava ficar parado sem poder prestar ajuda. Era uma das coisas que mais o tirava do sério. Seja por motivo policial ou não.

Um assovio na sua mente lhe dizia que o que sentia por Lindsay era perigoso. A mais pura verdade, pois parecia que tudo o que sentia e segurava estava prestes a transbordar. Nem parecia que tivera semanas maravilhosas na companhia dela, um paraíso que mais parecia aqueles sonhos bons que todo mundo fica enraivecido quando desperta. E ele odiou despertar. E odiava ainda mais a sensação de que nada daquilo tinha acontecido. De que nunca a tocara. De que nunca a beijara. De que nunca a acalentara em seus braços.

Memórias naufragadas no mesmo boteco depois do expediente. Uma vez que o álcool subia, era complicadíssimo voltar ao planeta Terra. Perdera as contas das vezes que pedira arrego para Mouse, só assim para conseguir chegar ao próprio apartamento. Quando a bad o deixava muito mal-humorado, ajudava Antonio a equipar a academia. Era uma experiência boa... Dava a sensação de missão cumprida.

Naquele instante, não sabia exatamente como se sentia. Só sabia que seus instintos lhe diziam que Erin não estava bem – essa de acreditar nos instintos era um tato aprimorado no exército. Não um "não estava bem" de querer só dormir, mas um "não estava bem" modo sarjeta. Lembrava-se das feições apáticas dela dias após o caso que custara Nadia. Parecia doente, como se tivesse pegado um resfriado barra pesada. Ela estava distante também, em um estado de entorpecência que a desativara do mundo. Que a desligara dela mesma ao ponto de não temer um revólver no meio da testa.

Engraçado que pensar naquilo fez Halstead sentir que aquela noite terminaria com saldo negativo. Ainda estava agitado com o caso do dia, que fora leve, mas cheio de adrenalina. Porém, o bastante para começar a pensar em tragédia. Cada golada de cerveja era um meio de tentar afugentar o péssimo pressentimento que queria se sobressair em meio a sua confusão emocional. Não queria crer nos seus instintos, mas estava difícil ignorá-los.

Halstead girou a garrafa que sinalizava sua terceira. Engoliu, em seco, sentindo a concentração alcoólica inchar suas veias e enfraquecer seu sistema nervoso. Esfregou o rosto com uma mão impaciente enquanto a outra chamava o atendente para lhe servir uma nova dose. Se Erin estava na sua espiral emocional, ele se sentia incluso no pacote sem ser convidado.

Um súbito baque no banco ao lado denunciou que deixara de ficar sozinho. Apoiou os cotovelos no balcão e cruzou os dedos embaixo do queixo a fim de apoiar a cabeça. Posição ideal para espiar por cima do ombro e ver quem seria a pessoa corajosa a se sentar ao seu lado. Apurou um sorriso feminino, daqueles que realmente denunciavam um prazer imenso em vê-lo, sinalizando claramente a intenção de duas almas perdidas na noite, vamos conversar e ver no que dá.

A mulher parecia simpática, mas surgira em um dia em que Halstead estava com cara de poucos amigos. Amuado demais para reconhecer que a sua companhia – que agora pedia drinques para os dois – era bem atraente. Na verdade, ela parecia uma boneca de porcelana, branquíssima de cabelos bem escuros. O chamativo eram os olhos de ônix que o contemplavam enquanto um sorriso sapeca, destacado com um forte batom vermelho, se revelava sem um pingo de timidez.

\- Você é policial, não é?

Uma pergunta óbvia já que o distintivo dele estava aparecendo no cinto. O que não deveria, pois estava em um bar. Fora de serviço, o que berrava a irresponsabilidade do seu ato.

\- Você poderia ser mais criativa - afirmou, guardando o distintivo no bolso interno da jaqueta. Percebeu que tinha sido grosseiro, pois a mulher se retraiu com a pancada das suas palavras. - Desculpe. - As mãos dele se esticaram sobre o balcão. - Péssimo dia.

As pernas dela se cruzaram, impulsionando o giro do banco que os deixaram frente a frente. Ela manteve a postura ereta, ficando mais elegante. Halstead não podia negar, a jovem era assustadoramente bonita. Daquelas mulheres que deixavam qualquer homem em pânico. Sem palavras e sem reação.

\- Thelma. - Ela se apresentou, erguendo uma mão enluvada. - Entendo perfeitamente de péssimos dias. O meu não foi tão legal assim e este é o único bar que vende cerveja a preço de banana.

\- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Jay, tentando se fazer de interessado enquanto a cumprimentava. Ter alguém com quem conversar o distrairia e apressaria os ponteiros do relógio.

\- Fui chutada do meu grupo de teatro, acusada de não ter o menor talento para a coisa. - Thelma suspirou enquanto dava tapinhas nos joelhos. - Isso significa que não terei grana no final do mês para pagar meu aluguel. Estou há dias tentando descolar um trabalho de garçonete, ou qualquer outro trabalho que não afete minha integridade, mas a competitividade de final de ano está demais.

Foi automático Halstead pensar no posto agora vago de Nadia. A Unidade precisava de uma secretária nova. Platt já estava de saco cheio de atender as ligações, pois a distraía dos afazeres que nem sabia quais eram.

Respirou fundo, afastando a culpa que sentira em tentar trazer algum resultado rápido para mudar o clima da Unidade. Praguejou mentalmente por ter cruzado aquela linha, pois não cabia a ele decidir absolutamente nada naquele quesito.

\- Há outros restaurantes mais calmos que bares. Talvez, você consiga algum temporário. Natal está aí e Chicago consegue dar emprego até para quem não precisa dele.

\- Falando assim até parece fácil.

\- Acredite em mim: poderia ser pior se estivesse em Nova Iorque. Ali sim você choraria por um emprego, a não ser que você tenha formação em cirurgia plástica. Profissão do sucesso.

Era bom fazer alguém sorrir mesmo quando não se sentia inclinado a fazer o mesmo. O gesto pairou no ar rendendo uma timidez mútua. O curto momento de leveza o fez voltar a pensar em Lindsay, forçando-o a reassumir sua posição defensiva. Era uma tolice, pensou, se esforçando a ingerir o último gole da cerveja que a mulher lhe pagara.

Podia não ser aquele que se envolvia por se envolver, algo que seu irmão fazia sem pensar duas vezes. Queria ter esse talento, mas era daquele que se apaixonava primeiro. Por isso, às vezes, se esquecia de que conversar não arrancava pedaço – e podia levar para caminhos ainda mais interessantes que uma dormida de conchinha.

Quando ele estava prestes a se levantar, sentiu um papel relar em seus dedos. O que o encucou não foi o ato de Thelma, mas o olhar dela subitamente sem brilho.

\- Caso encontre alguma coisa, poderia se lembrar de mim, sim?

Não havia malícia na voz dela. Realmente, Thelma parecia querer ajuda e Halstead acatou. Ele pegou o papel com gentileza, sem ao menos lê-lo, e o colocou no mesmo bolso em que estava seu distintivo. Em seguida, ofereceu seu melhor sorriso para uma mulher que parecia muito desolada.

Não teve tempo de prolongar a conversa porque seu celular começou a vibrar com o nome de Voight na tela.

O detetive só teve tempo de acenar um adeus para Thelma enquanto partia aos tropeços para fora do bar. Uma ligação do seu Sargento, a uma hora dessas, ciente de que ninguém estava de serviço, só podia ser uma catástrofe.

Halstead pigarreou várias vezes antes de atender. Tudo para afastar qualquer engrolar que denunciasse sua bebedeira. Não estava bêbado, bêbado, mas não estava 100% alerta. E nem deveria se sentir culpado, pensou, pressionando o botão verde. Não estava em serviço e Voight sabia disso.

Mas nada disso impedira o Sargento de solicitar seus serviços. Teria que partir meio alcoolizado ao encontro da equipe de Inteligência. Nem tivera tempo de relatar que não estava em boa forma, pois Voight simplesmente narrara o endereço e afirmara que ele deveria ir nem que fosse de pijama.

Entrou no carro e percebeu que tinha sentado no banco carona. Seu posto automático. Esfregou com força o dorso do nariz, se esforçando para não perder a paciência. Em segundos, revivera a última conversa honesta que tivera com Erin ali mesmo. Pensaram em ir à hamburgueria favorita de Nadia para celebrar a memória dela. Horas depois, chamara a parceira para ir ao Molly's. Nada feito. Todas essas memórias se misturaram em sua mente já entorpecida confirmando o que não precisava de uma confirmação: Erin Lindsay tinha se tornado um vírus em sua vida.

Frustrado, se arrastou até o banco motorista e resmungou para si mesmo enquanto botava o cinto de segurança. Às vezes, Halstead ficava enraivecido com casos que surgiam na calada da noite. Não por preguiça ou por estar de saco cheio. Amava sua profissão mais que a si mesmo. Só não gostava de ser pego de surpresa. De baixa guarda, como naquele instante em que se vira forçado a dirigir como uma tartaruga. A neve até contribuiu para a velocidade baixa, bastava torcer para não ser abordado.

A freada brusca aconteceu diante da típica faixa amarela que sinalizava uma cena de crime. Reconheceu o local, mesmo com a visão um pouco turva, e pensou seriamente se aquilo não se tratava de uma pegadinha. Só teve certeza de que não era ao localizar uma ambulância e um carro da patrulha perto da escadaria que dava entrada ao Instituto de Arte mais famoso de Chicago.

Subiu as escadas, palpando os bolsos para ter certeza de que tinha tudo que precisava, inclusive o revólver – que tivera o bom senso de deixar no carro antes de entrar no bar. Apurou os arredores em busca de qualquer sinal de Voight, mas acabou vendo Ruzek, que se apressou a se juntar a ele.

\- Mulher, por volta de 25 anos. Foi exposta no corredor principal do museu, como uma boneca, e com o que já entendemos ser uma espécie de assinatura.

Halstead olhou para o céu sem estrelas ao ouvir o breve reporte de Ruzek. Mulher. De novo. Sua mente voltou automaticamente ao que tinha acontecido com Nadia.

\- Que assinatura seria essa?

Ruzek estava muito pálido, percebeu. E alarmado.

\- A boca foi cortada de orelha a orelha.

Os dois marcharam com energia para dentro do museu. Lá estava o resto da equipe de Inteligência, fazendo notas ao mesmo tempo que perambulavam pela cena oficial do crime. Burgess tinha a mão na boca e seus dedos tensos apertavam os lábios com força. Olinsky estava agachado, analisando o cadáver estirado como uma estrela. Nenhum sinal de Voight.

De onde estava, Halstead achou tudo muito Código Da Vinci, com a diferença de que aquela situação lembrava de um caso que um dia foi frisson na mídia americana.

\- Dália negra. - Halstead deu voz aos seus pensamentos. Sua afirmação atraiu Burgess, que anuiu automaticamente, como se também tivesse somado um mais um. - A diferença é que o corpo não foi clinicamente desmembrado para exposição. E a mulher está vestida.

Vestida como uma boneca.

\- Um trabalho macabramente artístico. - Dawson surgiu batendo a caneta no seu bloco de notas. Outro que estava horrorizado com o que via. - Seja lá quem fez isso, fez com a intenção de criar um espetáculo. Vejam, é nessa linha que fica os quadros mais preciosos do museu, como de Van Gogh. Crime ensaiado desde as luzes até a posição do corpo. O tempo mortis é de duas horas.

\- Quem a encontrou?

\- O zelador.

Suspeito número 1. Como manda as regras.

\- Alguém o interrogou?

\- Voight está com ele. E ninguém quer se meter.

As reticências na afirmação de Antonio indicavam mais uma vez aquela que ainda estava presente em seu pensamento. Respirou aliviado por Erin não ter que ver uma cena daquelas.

Todos emudeceram com a chegada dos paramédicos. Brett tomou a frente, afastando as pétalas que traçavam um círculo. Logo em seguida, um lençol branco dançou no ar como um fantasma até cobrir a mulher em uma dramatização assombrosamente perfeita. Uma mulher sem identificação e que, com certeza, não parecia ter sido escolhida aleatoriamente.

Halstead pensou até que aqueles casos pareciam predestinados para a Unidade que outrora lidava em tempo integral com tráfico, gangues e grandes furtos. Parecia que aquele era mais um caso que precisaria de reforços e só de imaginar Benson envolvida de novo, sentiu um calafrio na espinha.

Sentiu a ânsia dominá-lo e correu para fora do Instituto. Vomitou nos pés, a cabeça girando a mil por hora. Ergueu-se com dois tapinhas em seus ombros e viu Voight. Motivo que o faria se ajeitar prontamente, mas já estava tão na merda que simplesmente limpou a boca e o encarou.

Voight não sorria – como se isso fosse uma novidade; mas seus olhos estavam contraídos. O queixo trincado denunciava que aquele caso tinha saltado para o lado pessoal sem ao menos saber do que se tratava. Assim como Halstead, era claro que o Sargento via na vítima a sombra de Nadia.

\- Vá se recompor, filho - pediu Voight, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. - Não lidarei com pontas fracas em mais uma investigação. Não de novo.

Halstead capturou a mensagem e pensou no quanto Voight conseguia ser injusto de vez em quando. Nunca soube se seu chefe falava certas coisas só para pirraçá-lo – o que era mais evidente – ou porque gostava de ser desagradável. Só não abriu uma discussão porque o Sargento tinha razão. Tinha que ir pra casa, mesmo que não pregasse os olhos.

Aquela mulher, estirada no saguão do museu, penetrara em sua mente como um novo fantasma.

Só que com o rosto de Nadia.

* * *

 **N/A:** quem me deu a ideia desse caso foi minha irmã. Se vocês se interessarem, o nome é Dália Negra mesmo e não foi resolvido até hoje. No contexto da fic, darei uma bela de uma suavizada e mudarei algumas coisas (e já mudei, como trajar as mulheres de boneca). A intenção mesmo é encaixar rainha Benson.

No próximo capítulo tem Erin da depressão.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Turn the Light in Your Eyes**

 **Capítulo 2**

Ela a viu ficar. Longe dela.

Uma morte é capaz de mudar as pessoas e Erin Lindsay era uma prova viva. Ela se afastara de tudo o que importava e se afundara completamente na dor que recusava a enfrentar. Uma dor que tinha o nome de Nadia, seu constante fantasma. A pessoa que a fazia pisar no acelerador quando a ínfima culpa se insinuava dentro dela. A pessoa que a fizera decidir que tipo de dor deveria sentir a partir do momento em que abandonara o distintivo: a autossabotagem.

Não estava no Rocklahoma, mas o festival tinha o mesmo estilo e propósito. Qualquer um que queria fugir da realidade encontraria tudo o que precisava ali, desde bebidas até drogas mais pesadas. No fundo, Erin sabia que marcar presença em um lugar como aquele era o mesmo que pisar em tudo o que conquistara nos últimos anos, mas topara o convite – insistente – de Landon sem pensar duas vezes. Não estava no dito juízo normal. Não estava em condições de julgar as ciladas que se metia.

Com o passar dos dias, desde que se demitira, ela parecia um fantoche, indo de um lado para o outro, sem expectativa de nada para o presente tão pouco para o futuro. Era comum vê-la andando em círculos, mas, às vezes, o excesso de álcool e de medicamentos lhe rendiam uma baita insônia. Era o momento em que via o rosto de Nadia com clareza.

Para não receber a visita mental da amiga, aumentara a dosagem de pílulas para dormir, mas nem isso estava funcionando mais. Seu corpo estava no limite, já faminto por coisas mais fortes, e estar naquele festival era mais uma abertura para continuar perdida de si mesma. Não era mais uma opção. Era outro meio para fugir da culpa.

Quando não estava tão mentalmente nublada e emocionalmente perdida, Erin se pegava debatendo consigo mesma dentro da pauta do quanto ainda poderia estragar a sua vida. Não tinha mais freio, essa era a verdade. Porém, um lado dela minimamente consciente, uma parte que ainda se importava com algumas coisas, a fazia empacar quando chegava sempre na beira do precipício. Era o lado que brigava internamente e que suprimia quando estava prestes a abandonar seu novo estilo de vida.

Simplesmente porque se tratava de um lado que agia como uma corrente no seu tornozelo, sempre a impedindo de se jogar. Sem chance de pular, o que sempre acabava por ver era o reflexo de uma pessoa irreconhecível que não sabia se ainda encontrava certo prazer na dor. Que não sabia o caminho de retorno.

Os efeitos colaterais da sua escolha se ondulavam diante dela, em picos, clareando feições acabadas, de olhos fundos, com olheiras, e com uma magreza evidente. Um reflexo que lhe era familiar, claro, e que até Voight reconheceria com apenas um vislumbre. Era o reflexo da sua versão adolescente.

Erin tinha trocado os dias pelas noites e parecia um zumbi. Consumia entorpecentes como se fossem balas de goma. Dia após dia, abraçara a negação da morte de Nadia, sem revidar. Se manter na superfície não era uma possibilidade, pois queria mergulhar, por completo, sem ter nenhum dos pés em terra firme. Queria desaparecer, algo que o tempo tomara conta de fazer. Sete dias foram o bastante para que, literalmente, sumisse. Ela tinha se tornado invisível.

Nadia... Vira e mexe Erin sussurrava o nome da pessoa que jurara que tinha assassinado. Era quando se odiava um pouco mais e o que vinha em seguida era uma sequência de comportamentos arredios. O nome da antiga companheira de apartamento deveria motivá-la, mais que de qualquer outra pessoa, mas usava aquela negação como sua arma particular de autodestruição. Em vez de lidar, ela retrocedia. Quanto mais se lembrava de Nadia, mais se afundava em vários estágios de torpor para ficar em inércia.

Uma inércia que também começava a fugir do seu alcance, o que justificava a decisão de ir ao festival. Ela simplesmente jogara tudo que podia em uma mochila, deixara um bilhete na geladeira, e entrara em um ônibus. Como nos velhos tempos. Intimamente, achava que vivia dentro da gaiola de Voight, só esperando a próxima bordoada na orelha.

Landon quem pagara as entradas e a estadia no hotel. Ela só precisou levar a si mesma para longe do coração de Chicago e de memórias que não mais lhe pertenciam. Sabia que sua maior pisada na jaca seria o resultado do que faria naquele espaço sem limitações. Poderia dormir de cara na lama e todo mundo acharia a coisa mais linda do mundo.

Seriam três dias fora do alcance e Bunny nem se esforçara em mantê-la em casa, como era de se esperar. Eram em momentos como aquele que se lembrava os motivos que a fizeram escolher a falcatrua de mãe que tinha em vez do distintivo. Com ela, havia liberação total. Se tivesse uma overdose, capaz que seria aplaudida.

Sua presença ali também intencionava uma fuga de outro tormento em forma de gente que Erin também carregava para todos os lados. Jay Halstead, outra fração de consciência que sempre a visitava na tentativa de trazê-la de volta. Ele era um caminho para fazê-la se reencontrar, outro percurso que fazia vez ou outra mentalmente. O seu antigo parceiro na Unidade de Inteligência não passava agora de uma lembrança de quem era antes, ainda muito vívida para seu próprio desprazer.

 _Quem era antes daquilo?_ , pensou, observando as botas afundarem na grama. Só tinha certeza de quem era agora: um belo lixo humano. Recordar que um dia salvara vidas não ornava em nada com quem teoricamente se tornara. Com quem via diante do espelho, uma versão que nada remetia a anterior que pagava de defensora da lei. Matara Nadia e agora estava se matando. Falhara em protegê-la e agora sofria, diariamente, em uma espiral de emoções que era silenciada assim que se drogava.

Erin caminhava tão, mas tão devagar, como se tivesse acabado de acordar. Era escoltada pelo seu novo brinquedo – e sabia que se tornara brinquedo dele também – emudecida. Vivia em um ganho a ganho em que só uma das partes se beneficiava. No caso, Landon, só mais um cara que a tratava e a via da mesma maneira: uma fonte para saciar desejo.

Sua mente já empilhava momentos nublados das noites anteriores na companhia de Landon, o que era ótimo. Sua mente falhava mais que o normal, denunciando que seu não tão novo estilo de vida já afetava seu sistema nervoso. Até seus reflexos estavam péssimos. Para uma pessoa normal, isso deveria ser inquietante... Não se lembrar com quem dormira e o que fizera... Ou não ter habilidade de se proteger caso algo desse errado. Para Erin, isso começava a incomodá-la silenciosamente. Sempre soubera se defender, mas agora só queria saber de punição. De se punir arduamente.

Para isso, Erin fez daqueles últimos dias uma busca incessante pela adrenalina e pelo desafio que não existiam mais desde que entregara o distintivo. Um festival de rock com duração de três dias, em que tudo era permitido, era o que precisava. Era um ambiente de risco, especialmente para quem não tinha mais controle de si mesma.

Tudo por causa do luto crescente que a corroía de dentro para fora. Sentimento que parecia tirar todos os seus órgãos do lugar, criando os mais variados espasmos que a faziam se contorcer vez ou outra. Escolhera não sentir e não lembrar, mas já se via sentindo e lembrando demais, um norte para outro pensamento de que ninguém era capaz de salvar outra pessoa. Tudo terminava em tragédia. Como acontecera com Jules. Como acontecera com Nadia.

Agora, ela era uma tragédia ambulante, esperando dia após dia o tiro certeiro.

Uma impressão similar da época adolescente. Voight fora a única pessoa a enxergá-la. Não apenas como uma garota que estava presa à ruína da mãe, mas uma jovem que tinha tamanho potencial e que poderia ser salva. E foi salva, embora tenha cuspido na face daquele homem que lutara junto com ela para que se tornasse alguém na vida. Outro efeito colateral da sua decisão que aumentara o fardo que era carregar a si mesma.

Olhou ao redor, preguiçosamente, a fim de desviar da outra culpa que envolvia o fato de ter decepcionado Voight. Por mais que ele parecesse não se importar, Erin tinha a sensação constante de que alguém da Inteligência a vigiava. Achava que era neurose pós-efeito das coisas que consumia, mas era possível, claro, principalmente se pensasse no instinto de perseguição de Halstead. Uma ideia que sumia com a mesma rapidez que surgia quando se dava conta de que seu antigo responsável não ligara uma só vez depois que tentara resgatá-la de Bunny. E não o julgava.

Fizera questão de cuspir na face de Voight e de chutar um distintivo que lhe custara anos para conquistar. Tinha tirado de si mesma todas as razões que a motivaram a sair daquele estilo de vida que havia retornado com tamanha prontidão.

Seu belo toque de mestre. Ser sua própria inimiga.

Duvidava muito que Halstead e Voight teriam formado uma parceria para rodeá-la. Era impossível, porque cada um lidava com situações que exigiam demais do emocional de formas diferentes. Voight largava a pessoa de mão, na confiança de que essa mesma pessoa uma hora retornaria. Halstead era naturalmente preocupado, sentimento que deveria estar no auge porque ela não avisara sobre sua demissão e nem dissera adeus. Era muita presunção da sua parte achar que o antigo parceiro estava desesperado em encontrá-la, mas ele lhe dera sinais mais do que suficientes para crer nisso.

Por um breve momento, imaginou como Halstead teria recebido a notícia da sua saída, pois, quando seu mundo desmoronava, ele fora o único a oferecer ajuda enquanto Voight focara em tachá-la de nova Bunny – que foi o estopim para muitas outras coisas. Somara 20 ligações não atendidas do seu ex-parceiro. Só naquele dia. Uma há 30 minutos. Das 20, cinco com mensagem de voz. Somando tudo, deveria haver mais de 50 recados dele.

Recados que não ousara ouvir por saber que a voz dele a faria retornar à realidade. A faria perceber que estava se massacrando por algo que foi inevitável.

Halstead era a conexão que assentava a memória de Nadia de um jeito que ficasse em paz. Sem saber, o ex-parceiro a ajudava a rebobinar sua mente para se lembrar dos momentos bons com a amiga e sempre batia em um muro de desmerecimento. Era quando chegava à conclusão que não a tinha merecido desde que se cruzaram pela primeira vez. Não a tinha merecido desde que resolvera brincar de Voight para salvá-la.

Quando dava de cara com aquele muro, era quando voltava a sua espiral emocionalmente negativa e corria pelos cantos da casa em desespero. Quando cair na real era insustentável, cortava caminho usando Landon como guia.

O bizarro é que Erin não temia Voight, mas temia Halstead, o sincero. Sabia lidar com seu ex-chefe-pai-cuidador-que-seja desde que era moleca e ele só trabalhava com cutucão de feridas. Já o ex-parceiro era todo do discurso e, somado a isso, havia a realidade do quanto ele se tornara mais do que especial – e nem sabia exatamente o que sentia para concluir isso. Sentimentos indecifráveis que também não se dera o direito de compreender, já imaginando que estragaria tudo.

As coisas mudaram com o passar dos meses em que trabalharam juntos, mas mais pelo peso da amizade. Halstead se tornara uma pessoa que poderia contar a qualquer momento do dia. Só não naquele seu momento atual. O detetive era incisivo, de explicar o que pensava com uma breve frase, curta o bastante para fazer estrago. Fora assim que ele se colocara diante dela e dissera que a protegeria, não importando o que estivesse fazendo.

Queria ver a cara dele naquele instante. Não era mais Erin Lindsay, a detetive, a boa samaritana, a investigadora heroica, mas sim a Erin Lindsay versão sarjeta, que deixava se guiar por outro cara que só queria usá-la. Duvidava que Halstead cumpriria a afirmação de que não importava com o que estivesse fazendo... Duvidava mesmo.

Os passos cessaram e Erin notou a mão de Landon passeando intrusiva no seu corpo, gesto que há dias embrulhava seu estômago. Mas deixava porque merecia. Merecia voltar à estaca zero por ter assassinado sua amiga. Para isso que ele servia, para auxiliar no esquecimento. Se o perdesse teria que arranjar outro. Não que fosse difícil, mas estava exausta.

Tinha em mente que precisava de Landon para esquecer o caso Yates por completo, um rosto difícil de esquecer e que também cortava seus pensamentos. A última vez que isso aconteceu, se viu inclinada na privada botando as tripas para fora, duelando com os instantes que antecederam o encontro do corpo inerte de Nadia. Outro combo de memórias que o tal amiguinho de infância afugentava e se recusava a dispensá-lo até estar satisfeita. Algo que não vinha acontecendo mais, como a bebedeira e as drogas.

Lindsay parecia aceitar sua nova realidade. Os resultados de suas últimas decisões lhe deixaram com Bunny, o reflexo do que seria dali por diante de acordo com Voight. Ser como a mãe. Escolhê-la em meio a sua espiral emocional foi outro caminho fácil por saber que não seria barrada, mas estimulada a afugentar aquilo que não queria enfrentar.

Estava sendo covarde e abafava isso com punição. Landon era punição. As bebidas eram uma punição. As drogas eram uma punição. Estar ali era uma punição.

Seus pensamentos foram abafados pelo som pesado de guitarras. Pensou que algo incharia dentro dela e implodiria de excitação, mas os sentimentos que sempre a abordavam diante daquele gênero musical não vieram à tona. Ao contrário do esperado, veio a raiva. Raiva ao se ver onde estava. Raiva por saber o quão irreconhecível estava.

O agrupamento de pessoas, a música e o coro só realçavam seu incômodo interno. O vocal do cara fizera cócegas insuportáveis em seus tímpanos. As luzes a deixaram com a visão embaçada e turva. Tudo naquele lugar realçou a sua falta de descanso e a sensação de resfriado constante. Forçou-se a se convencer – de novo – de que estava ali para curtir. Não servia mais a lei e poderia ser presa se quisesse.

Um roçar de roupa denunciou que Landon ainda estava plantado atrás dela. Revirou os olhos enquanto os dedos dele passeavam pela sua cintura, insistentes. Sentiu um beijo molhado na nuca. Percebeu que o que consumira no ônibus ainda fazia efeito no seu organismo. Só daquele jeito para fingir que nada daquilo estava acontecendo com ela. Só assim para suportar.

Cada investida de Landon era igual a vários nada. O prazer que não mais sentia – se é que algum dia sentiu – era camuflado pela exaustão. Uma hora, seu corpo pararia de funcionar e Erin começou a prever isso naquele instante. Não tinha força para reagir.

Sem desviar das mãos insistentes de Landon, Erin tentou encontrar pela milésima vez o que sentia ao som do que sabia ser AC/DC. Era uma banda cover, percebeu tempos depois, e aquilo só a fez se lembrar de Nadia.

A amiga amava a banda e vivia trocando opiniões com Halstead. Havia até a hamburgueria favorita dela, que tocava rock clássico, e que recusara a ir quando Jay soltara o convite. O primeiro passo de uma fuga aparentemente sem fim.

Seus olhos acompanharam as luzes do palco enquanto seu coração retumbava a cada rasgar da guitarra e a cada falsete que cortava seus tímpanos. A banda tocava _Baby Please Don't Go_ , uma regravação do AC/DC. Uma letra de um amor perdido.

 _I wanna suffer for you_ , ela balbuciou junto com a música sem ao menos se mexer.

 _Don't go and leave me, please don't go..._ , ela se lembrou do momento em que vira Nadia pela primeira vez e o resultado desse encontro. Erin a havia deixado a alguns metros de uma clínica de reabilitação para saber depois de dias que sua iniciativa não tinha dado certo. Semanas depois, encontrara Nadia em outro muquifo, rodeada por homens enquanto tentava recobrar a consciência em uma briga interna com as drogas.

 _Why must you leave me lying on my back..._ , ela não abandonara Nadia durante a reabilitação. Fizera de tudo para protegê-la e para garantir uma recuperação segura. Convidou-a para morar em seu apartamento. Arranjara-lhe um emprego na Inteligência. Vira-a batalhar em querer ser uma policial. A conclusão? Dera-lhe as costas no momento crucial.

A música era sobre um homem desesperado por sua mulher e tudo que Erin fez foi associar os trechos da letra aos últimos acontecimentos que mudaram sua vida.

 _Oh please, please don't leave me. I don't want to be left alone..._

\- Aonde podemos ficar mais à vontade? - Erin se virou abruptamente para Landon e o segurou pela gola da jaqueta. Tinha uma sobrancelha alteada que falava mais que suas palavras. - Muito barulho, muita gente, e estou seriamente entediada com esse cara que não manja nada de AC/DC.

Ela o viu lhe oferecer um sorriso malicioso, como sempre. Pensou o quanto era ridículo de simples manipular homens quando a oferta era sexo. Era ganho fácil. Não demorou muito para os dois se embrenharem, recostados em uma parede, não tão invisíveis do olhar público, e se atracarem. Quem os visse dali, saberia bem o que estava acontecendo.

Como sempre, só ele ganhava a satisfação completa enquanto o corpo de Erin não respondia ao menor toque mais íntimo. Cada investida era um grito entalado na garganta. Um pedido de socorro que ela não ousava pronunciar porque sabia o que fazia. Não precisava de ajuda. Merecia toda aquela dor. Merecia ser tratada daquele jeito.

 _Assassina..._ , sua mente sussurrou enquanto suas unhas cravavam nas costas de Landon. Uma simples palavra que a fazia sentir repúdio de si mesma e ceder de vez. Era uma palavra constante que pairava na sua mente toda vez que fazia sexo ou bebia demais ou usava calmantes ou simplesmente olhava para Bunny.

 _I can tell by the look in your eye. I can tell by the way you sigh. That you know I've been thinking of you. And you know what I want to do..._

A batida da nova música ao longe fez Erin voltar no tempo. Nos últimos instantes com Halstead. Foram muitos até, algo que só foi possível quando tivera uma experiência breve na força-tarefa. Ficara dias sendo comandada por um cara que, a menor insinuação, com certeza também a usaria. Como Landon. Como os outros caras da época da escola. Como os outros que encontrara antes de morar com Voight.

Como outros antes de Halstead.

Tinha um imã para péssimos caras quando não estava de bem com a vida. Eles suprimiam o melhor de si mesma. O melhor que já não conseguia ver.

 _When you smile I see sunrise_ , a mente de Erin a norteou ao dia em que finalmente fora beijada por Halstead. Naquele instante, conseguiu sentir a ponta dos dedos dele na sua pele, o hálito quente fazendo-a perder as estribeiras. A firmeza do abraço. O despertar daquela primeira noite e o quanto foi um dos melhores da sua vida. Recordou como apreciara o filete de luz vindo da janela do apartamento dele enquanto rebobinava o que ocorrera. E como sorrira, como se tivesse ganhado na loteria.

Dias bons que pareciam que não tinham existido. Pareciam uma criação da sua mente.

Dissociava enquanto estava ligada na música e nas lembranças que se misturavam com o seu atualmente. Sentia-se vazia. Frágil. Duas palavras que a fizeram endurecer.

\- Sai daqui! - ela brandou, do nada, empurrando Landon para longe. Sua respiração saiu pesada e o coração batia na garganta. - Eu falei para sair de cima de mim.

Landon estava mais dopado que ela, percebeu enquanto ajeitava suas roupas. Sua mente rodopiou, a ânsia subindo rapidamente. Não vomitaria. De forma alguma. Tinha que suportar o nojo de si mesma e empurrou o bolo de saliva goela baixo.

Afastou-se, sozinha e trôpega, indo para o meio da multidão. A música começou a impulsionar gatilhos na sua mente. O corpo de Nadia. O abraço de Jay. O sorriso macabro de Yates. Voight. Bunny. Landon. Ela. O vazio.

Sua raiva foi se intensificando a cada reviver indevido. Perguntou-se porque estava fazendo aquilo, ou deixava que aquilo acontecesse. Uma pausa súbita para sua consciência falar mais alto.

 _Assassina..._ O sussurro a fez se sobressaltar. Notou que Landon não fizera questão de segui-la dessa vez. Livre da multidão, encontrou o chão, caiu de joelhos e vomitou. O estômago se contraindo de encontro as suas costelas, expurgando o nojo de si mesma que não era mais possível controlar. Que não era mais possível fingir que não existia.

Nem notara as lágrimas desesperadas que rolavam quentes em suas bochechas.

Passado o efeito do enjoo, ela sentiu um frio lancinante. Seu corpo estava despertando e sabia o quanto não seria legal os efeitos colaterais. Não estava vestida para se proteger daquele frio de rachar o crânio e preferiu buscar um canto para se refugiar. Encontrou na grade um apoio e suas costas escorregaram até se sentar adequadamente.

 _And I know you've been thinking of me..._ Por costume, tirou o celular do bolso e viu o nome de Halstead na tela. Ligação de 5 minutos atrás. Resolveu ouvir uma parte ainda desperta de si mesma e escolheu uma das mensagens que ele havia deixado. Optou pela do dia em que, provavelmente, a notícia de sua demissão se espalhara pela Inteligência. Ele foi o primeiro a ir atrás dela. Burgess foi surpreendentemente a segunda. Nada de Voight. Nem uma visita forçada para deixar Bunny histérica.

Abaixou a cabeça para afastar o som da música e focou na voz de Halstead. Tinha se esquecido de como ele soava e riu sozinha ao perceber que ele estava calmo. A pessoa menos calma do universo. Parecia até um ser decente, que não tinha nada de impulsivo e cabeça-dura. Mas percebeu ali, no meio da mensagem, o tremeluzir. Captou o instante em que as emoções dele afloraram.

Ele pedia para que telefonasse de volta. Nem que fosse apertar o botão e desligar para dizer que estava viva. Deixou um prazo de 3 dias para que respondesse ou iria atrás dela. Se foi, não sabia. Talvez, Halstead tenha ido, mas Bunny não lhe contou.

Erin chegou a dura conclusão de que ele se importaria sim com o que tinha feito em menos de uma semana. Tinha feito tantas bobagens. Tinha feito de tudo para ser indigna. Pegou-se aflita em seu novo conflito que incluía todos os seus complexos pessoais. Sentiu-se verdadeiramente esquecida, mesmo ciente de que procurara por isso.

Por mais estúpida que tenha sido, não havia um só dia em que não se perguntava se o time da Inteligência estava bem. Se todos resolviam os casos em segurança. Se estavam felizes no âmbito pessoal. Se tinham planos para o novo ano. Tinha desaparecido da vida deles e falsamente os tinha anulado do seu coração.

No fim de toda essa análise, a conclusão era sempre a mesma: sentia falta do seu antigo eu. Sentia falta da sua real família em Chicago. Só precisava admitir em voz alta.

Algo dentro dela pediu para que ouvisse a mensagem de Halstead de novo. Aquela voz familiar a acalmara. A voz dele a fez suprimir o pânico que queria engoli-la.

 _Hei, Erin, já perdi as contas das tentativas que me fizeram ligar pra você. Isso, só hoje. Não sei, apenas não estou com um bom pressentimento sobre seu sumiço. Voight finge não ligar com sua súbita demissão que, a propósito, o que diabos foi aquilo? Sei que ele é tão orgulhoso quanto você quando o assunto é pedir ajuda, mas, repito, estou aqui. Como eu, você não sabe mensurar o tamanho da queda. Extrapolamos, até chegarmos a um ponto em que achamos não ter volta._

 _Lembra-se do caso Lonnie? Que me custou o distintivo por alguns dias? Que quase custou minha integridade? Você não precisa fazer isso com você. Assim como eu, você não provocou nada do ocorrido com Nadia. Como eu não fiz nada contra Lonnie, e achei por meses que a culpa tinha sido minha até me redimir. E redimir foi proteger a lei._

 _Dê algum sinal de vida, ok? Nem que seja ligar e desligar. Só preciso de algum sinal que me garanta que você está segura. Juro que paro de telefonar. Você é minha parceira, sabe disso... Apenas... encontre meu número, aperte o botão verde e depois desligue, ok?_

O celular girou entre os dedos de Erin até terminar apoiado em seus joelhos. Procurou o nome de Halstead na agenda, brigando com a mente anuviada, e observou a foto que tinha colocado. Os dois juntos, em algum momento impossível de recordar por causa da sua confusão pessoal. Era um rosto difícil de esquecer... O dele. Um vislumbre costumava ser o bastante para confortá-la, uma fuga boa para uma mente que vivia presa no que acontecera com Nadia.

Em um ímpeto, decidiu seguir as instruções de Halstead. Apertou o botão verde e aguardou. Um chamado. Dois. Três. Deu-se ao luxo de ouvir a voz dele e desligou rapidamente, como uma adolescente que liga para o garoto que está a fim e desliga em um pulo como se ele soubesse quem era do outro lado da linha. Ok, Halstead sabia que era ela, mas se esqueceu do fator detetive. Ele poderia rastreá-la até ali.

Apesar que seria ótimo ele rastreá-la, pensou, se forçando a ficar em pé. Assim ele desencantaria de vez e a deixaria em paz. Fato é que Halstead tinha se tornado uma bela pedra no sapato. Relembrando-a a cada ligação não atendida da vida que abdicara.

Caminhou, trôpega, no meio da escuridão. Percebeu que dois homens vinham decididos na sua direção, cochichando entre si. Sentiu medo da formação que se seguiu: os dois se separaram a fim de cercá-la. Estava sozinha. Poderia gritar e ninguém ouviria.

Bambeou, quase caindo, e no súbito momento de clareza correu para a multidão.

 _Apenas... Encontre meu número, aperte o botão verde e depois desligue, ok?_

Encontrou refúgio perto de um poste e se forçou a organizar os pensamentos tão difusos quanto a iluminação. Tirou o celular do bolso de novo, ignorando uma nova ligação de Halstead congelada no visor, e sorteou a pessoa que a tiraria dali.

Um toque. Dois toques. Três toques.

\- Burgess, é melhor que esteja acordada para vir me buscar.

* * *

 **N/A:** Sim, vai ter Burgess. Muita Burgess para homenagear os haters.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Turn the Light in Your Eyes**

 **Capítulo 3**

Erin foi arrancada de seu sono – milagrosamente profundo – por causa de um pesadelo. Abriu os olhos em um rompante e percebeu que ofegava. Até seu corpo se habituar à realidade, ainda pôde sentir o colchão puxando-a para baixo, como se quisesse engoli-la. Suas mãos tatearam desesperadamente em busca de apoio enquanto sua mente tentava lhe avisar que estava tudo bem. Que não passava de um sonho ruim.

O pesadelo fora tão real que lhe custou tempo para notar que não estava submergindo no oceano. Estava a salvo, repetiu mentalmente até as batidas cardíacas ficarem mais lentas.

Passado o susto, os olhos desorientados percorreram pelo ambiente desconhecido. Foi rápida em notar, em meio ao turbilhão de emoções que a açoitavam por causa do pesadelo, que não estava na casa de Bunny – a falta da beliche ajudou no processo. Nem em seu próprio apartamento – a localização da janela também lhe ajudou nesse eficiente reconhecimento. Então, aonde estaria?

Seus dedos apertaram as pálpebras na tentativa de fugir da claridade quase total do quarto. A falta de reconhecimento trouxe pânico – sentimento que se tornara bem familiar agora que passava mais dias entorpecida que consciente. Se dera conta de que não se lembrava como fora parar ali – o que não era relativamente uma novidade – e nem de quem era aquela cama – nenhuma novidade nisso também. Aqueles móveis cinzas, aquela cortina branca e o cheiro do que parecia ser lavanda não lhe diziam nada.

Mas era quarto de mulher, apurou, soltando a respiração lentamente pelas narinas. Uma conclusão que lhe dera um pouco de tranquilidade.

A mente anuviada dela não estava mais tão preocupada em desvendar aonde estava. Nem o que faria neste novo nascer do dia. Seja lá quem fosse sua anfitriã, essa pessoa estava bem confortável em deixá-la ali, sozinha, em uma cama espaçosa, dormindo até o corpo não aguentar mais, sem vigiá-la. Ao contrário de Bunny que, quando ela retornava vezes ou outras das noitadas, fazia questão de perambular no corredor para saber dos danos que causara e não exatamente se estava bem e viva.

Seja lá de quem fosse aquele quarto, era bom saber que não o compartilhava com um estranho. Ou que não estava amontoada entre outros corpos. Era até que bom saber que estava sozinha.

Só que a sensação de que havia algo errado a inquietava. Nos últimos dias, não encontrara ninguém caridoso para assegurá-la daquela maneira. Alguém, especialmente, que não quisesse algo em troca. Observação que a fez sentir a vocação de detetive palpitar no seu organismo. Nem com todas as bebidas e entorpecentes, esse gene não havia se dissolvido do seu DNA.

Nem se tentasse muito.

Dos últimos dias para cá, festejara e caíra em diversas camas. O drama vinha quando despertava porque se via sóbria, o que não era algo bom, pois, passado o rodopio mental, gastava os instantes seguintes para remontar a noite anterior. Quando não conseguia, botava um sorriso falso na face e aceitava a situação – ou ao menos se convencia disso. O importante era se manter em constante movimento, principalmente para escapar do falatório matinal de Bunny, sempre muito apoiador sobre sua nova rotina.

Sem contar que se manter em movimento tirava Nadia da sua mente.

O que também não vinha funcionando mais.

Naquele instante, Erin sentia o gosto da desistência amargurar na sua garganta – junto com o agridoce do que sabia ser vômito. E se sentia exausta. Podia sentir que seu organismo já pedia arrego. Seu corpo estava no limite, percebeu ao menor movimento que fizera na cama. Suas pernas pareciam feitas de geleia, bem como seus braços estirados sobre o edredom. Sua vista estava cansada também, implorando para que mantivesse os olhos fechados. Era um misto de exaustão física e emocional.

Uma fina dor de cabeça começou a se insinuar agora que estava um pouco mais desperta e consciente, mas nada era pior que a sede que sentia. Parecia que estava desidratada. Virou um pouco o pescoço e parecia que tinha sido golpeada na nuca.

Tudo nela incomodava.

Esforçou-se em rebobinar a noite anterior. Não conseguiu. Não por completo. Os fragmentos que sua mente lhe deu não eram bonitos e envolviam Landon.

Se fosse adolescente, provavelmente estaria aos prantos naquele momento, pois vivera em um efeito em cadeia. Uma vez que Bunny dava trabalho, ela procurava alívio na rua. Até que em uma noite, a busca por esse alívio resultara em cadeia, Voight e... Absolvição.

Suspirou, também sentindo dor nas costelas. Estava impossível ser Erin Lindsay.

Forçou-se a girar na cama para ficar de frente para a janela. A cortina semiaberta denunciou mais um dia nublado, frio, daqueles de bater os dentes. Daqueles que só quem amava Chicago conseguia resistir. Seus olhos arderam com o pequeno feixe de luz e se encolheu, desprotegida, à mercê da sua existência. Queria ver as horas daquele dia passar em silêncio e botar na balança o que tinha feito desde que se abandonara.

Não aguentava mais carregar essa Erin Lindsay nos ombros, essa era a verdade. Uma verdade de dias e que voltara com força total na noite anterior. Só que precisava de ajuda. Uma ajuda que não pediria porque era cabeça dura demais para isso. Internamente já agradecia o favor da pessoa que ainda não se revelara pela oportunidade de sobriedade e de quietude – um grande avanço considerando que desviava caminhos para não se enfrentar, o que lhe matava aos poucos. Precisava e muito daquilo, percebeu.

Conseguiu, enfim, se lembrar de mais fragmentos da noite passada. Tinha ido a um festival. Entediou-se. Fizera sexo com Landon. Sentira nojo. Vomitara. Ligara para Halstead.

O último pensamento gelou seu estômago.

Não podia estar no apartamento de Halstead. Lá não cheirava a lavanda, mas a cerveja.

Roubou um pouco de oxigênio do ambiente enquanto dobrava mais as pernas junto a barriga para espantar o horror que seria encarar Halstead. Vinha fugindo dele, óbvio, mas não queria encontrá-lo de forma alguma. Não naquele estado de vergonha pessoal.

Não sabia porque telefonara. Foi completamente impulsionada pelo pedido dele via mensagem de voz. Tudo por causa dos seus instantes de vulnerabilidade.

De um instante em que sentira falta dele.

Concentrou-se em somar mais informações que retinha do dia anterior. Suspirou aliviada.

Possivelmente, estava no apartamento de Burgess. Só podia ser para se sentir tão segura.

Mas não por muito tempo. Os pensamentos traiçoeiros logo revelaram o que não queria ver. As mãos... As mãos intrometidas em seu corpo enquanto cambaleava o mais longe possível das luzes e do barulho ensurdecedor de música. Uma música que a fez se recordar de Nadia e abrir margem para a sequência de gatilhos de novo.

 _O corpo de Nadia. O abraço de Jay. O sorriso macabro de Yates. Voight. Bunny. Landon. Ela. O vazio._

A bile subiu seca na sua garganta, o que a fez se levantar de pronto, tampando a boca, olhando para os lados sem saber aonde era o banheiro. Acabou vomitando em um balde de lixo que estava escondido embaixo da escrivaninha.

Limpando a boca com as costas da mão, Erin ajeitou a postura e observou a organização extrema de Burgess. Era extrema mesmo. Nem ela era assim tão organizada, embora soubesse aonde estava sua agenda, celular e a chave do apartamento em um redemoinho de coisas pessoais. O notebook da policial estava desligado, mas ocupava o exato centro da mesinha. Havia uma coleção de cadernos empilhados, post-it coloridos, pote de canetas e algumas fotografias. Atreveu-se a pegar um quadro em que ela posava com Ruzek. Outro companheiro de trabalho que nem recordava o formato do rosto.

Naquele instante, Erin sentiu como se anos a tivessem distanciado da sua antiga vida.

Permitiu-se que seus passos a norteassem pelo quarto, como se fizesse uma vistoria. Encontrou um mural e estancou ali. Família. Amigos. Formatura da escola. Formatura da Academia. Treino da Academia. Primeira vez que vestira o uniforme da patrulha.

Burgess, uma colecionadora de memórias.

Os braços de Erin a abraçaram pela cintura em sinal de desconsolo. Não tinha um mural. Não colecionava tantas memórias visuais, só de quem importava. Praguejou consigo mesma sobre o fato de que não deveria ir por aquele caminho, mas foi meio inevitável não se perguntar porque não demonstrava tanto apego com relação as outras pessoas.

Gostava das pessoas. Realmente gostava. Só demonstrava quando era pertinente. O problema é que havia uma trava dentro dela que, ao menor sinal de cerco, a fazia fugir. Não conseguia lidar com carinho gratuito e buscava fugas. Pior ainda quando se sentia segura, pois dava um jeito de tornar tudo um jogo de gato e rato. Como fez com Halstead.

Um barulho a atraiu para a porta. Viu Burgess escorada no batente, arrumada não com o uniforme da patrulha, mas com suas roupas de rotina. Deduziu que ela teria assumido um posto na Unidade de Inteligência e, internamente, ficou feliz. Kim Burgess era uma mulher talentosa e dedicada. Amava o seu distintivo como um dia ela já tinha amado.

Acima de tudo, Burgess tinha fibra. Tanta fibra que quase morreu em nome do trabalho e agora estava ali, sendo babá de uma bêbada.

Elas se encararam por certo tempo. Tempo que Erin percebeu ser aquele em que uma pessoa fica tentando encontrar as palavras certas para iniciar uma conversa. Conseguiu captar uma diferença no comportamento de Burgess, pois, geralmente, ela tentava amenizar qualquer situação logo de cara e gaguejava por causa das emoções que vinham à tona.

Dessa vez, ela parecia intencionada a lançar as palavras certas. O olhar dela era penetrante e Erin sentiu uma fina corrente de adrenalina inchar suas veias. Se fosse para discutir, estava pronta. Melhor do que ouvir um "vai ficar tudo bem", afirmação que a tirava mais do sério que "logo passa".

Erin girou nos calcanhares e puxou a cadeira. Sentou-se e depois esticou as pernas para apoiar os pés na escrivaninha impecável de Burgess. Seu queixo se empinou e seus olhos se estreitaram. Sinais de desafio. Perguntou-se, naquele silêncio, porque tinha ligado justamente para ela. Trabalharam no mesmo Distrito, mas nunca foram próximas. Compartilharam um caso ou outro, mas nada o bastante para uni-las.

 _A não ser um caso que incluíra Nadia,_ sua mente a relembrou para seu próprio horror.

\- Banheiro à esquerda. Guarda-roupa. Café na cozinha.

Foi o mais sucinta que Burgess conseguiu ser.

\- Só isso? - indagou Erin claramente estupefata. - Eu ligo para você, no meio da noite, provavelmente vomitei no seu carro, e tudo que me diz é isso?

\- Queria uma serenata? Ou, tadinha da Erin, ela não sabe o que faz?

Ali estava a Burgess que mais gostava. Não que não gostasse da versão sensível, gostava sim, mas aquela versão era a que valia mais a pena abrir uma discussão.

\- Não discuto com ninguém de barriga vazia.

O dedo indicador de Burgess voltou a indicar o banheiro. Erin entendeu o recado e resolveu se apressar. A policial estava pronta para ir trabalhar e ela estava empacando o processo.

Um novo tormento perpassou na sua mente enquanto tomava banho. O que Burgess fazia enquanto estava embaixo daquela água fria? Fofocando com Voight? Tinha ligado para Bunny? É fato que ela não a conhecia com a palma da mão, provavelmente não saberia para quem ligar, mas só o fato de sair e dar de cara com uma lembrança das pessoas que evitara há dias não era uma boa pedida.

Era a continuação de seu pesadelo particular.

Pensando bem, por mais que tivesse desafiado Burgess por alguns segundos, não estava a fim de conversar. O que era uma burrice considerando que tinha pedido auxílio a uma pessoa que tinha tudo para lhe dedar – e pelo visto não o fizera.

Tinha telefonado para ela por instinto. Agora, sabia que seu inconsciente a fizera telefonar por se tratar de uma pessoa neutra. Que não lhe lançaria um olhar frio e distante como Voight ou conselhos idiotas como Bunny ou berros de inconformismo como Halstead.

De todos as pontas que poderia tocar para ser alfinetada, escolheu a lança que nunca recorrera em toda sua carreira na Unidade de Inteligência.

Burgess poderia lhe dar um sermão e sabia que seria movido por algo muito além do relacionamento que tiveram no trabalho. No caso, Nadia, e isso doeu na boca do seu estômago. Atreveu-se até a olhar para a janela na tentativa de planejar uma fuga imediata.

 _Covarde._

Trocou-se, relembrando que essa era a segunda vez que pegava roupas emprestadas de Burgess. A primeira foi no dia seguinte a noite em que cedera aos velhos hábitos. O dia em que o demônio em forma de Landon retornara e virara a desculpa para seus comportamentos autodestrutivos. O dia em que tudo mudara.

Mais relaxada, ela sentia os efeitos colaterais da noite anterior criar comichões em sua pele. Olhou-se no espelho e passeou os dedos pelos fios molhados. Parecia um pouco melhor, embora claramente abatida. Viu marcas negras em alguns cantos dos seus olhos por causa da maquiagem escura. Os lábios estavam ressequidos, sinal de uma ressaca que estava impregnada em cada parte do seu corpo, e o nariz estava congestionado.

Estava uma derrota.

Seu aparecimento na cozinha assustou Burgess, que se apressou a abaixar a tampa do seu notebook. Ela escondia algo, Erin notou. O sobressalto dela valia mais que mil palavras, e deduziu ser algo a ver com um novo caso.

Sentiu uma pequena curiosidade dominá-la, mas fingiu que não estava interessada. Preferiu analisar o que tinha na mesa e sentiu vontade de vomitar de novo.

Não tivera opção a não ser aceitar a xícara de café que Burgess empurrara na sua direção com a ponta dos dedos. As mãos de Erin abraçaram a caneca enquanto inalava o cheiro da semente tostada. Inclinou a cabeça, notando que a ilustração no fundo branco era o símbolo da polícia. Não conseguiu segurar um riso irônico enquanto bebericava o café.

\- Não vou lhe forçar para uma conversa.

\- Isso ajudaria muito, pois não estou a fim de falar nada.

\- Mas considerando seu estado de ontem, - Burgess empurrou o notebook para o lado e ocupou a cadeira de frente para Erin. - meu caminho até você sofreu uma grande interrupção. E essa interrupção só entrará neste espaço caso você não se comporte.

Erin se sentiu dentro de uma sala de interrogatório. Mesmo que não pudesse ver a porta da sala, era para lá que Burgess olhava por cima do seu ombro.

\- Você chamou o Halstead. - Erin afirmou, sentindo um frio no estômago.

\- Você o chamou.

Burgess parecia se divertir com o momento confuso de Erin.

\- Ele se tornou meu parceiro de trabalho e não aguento a cara de sofrimento dele. Aqueles olhos verdes tristes, perdidos na noite, é meio difícil de aturar.

Os dedos de Erin deslizaram pelo canto da testa. O rosto de Halstead era muito fácil de desenhar sem ver e sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao menor vislumbre mental dele.

\- Chegamos praticamente ao mesmo tempo - continuou Burgess, percebendo o brilho de raiva nos olhos de Erin. - Tentei contê-lo o máximo que pude, mas foi bem difícil.

\- Deveria denunciá-lo por ser um tremendo stalker.

\- Ele só está preocupado.

\- E eu estou 100% nem aí.

Erin escondeu o rosto por detrás da caneca e se manteve daquele jeito. Usou-a como uma máscara para se proteger de Burgess e esconder o ódio que sentia pela burrice de ter ligado para Halstead. Claro que ele a rastrearia. Principalmente por ter um amiguinho que respondia agora por toda a tecnologia da Unidade de Inteligência.

\- Não sou sua melhor amiga, mas entendo o que anda sentindo e o que anda fazendo.

\- Ah, é mesmo? - Havia desdém na voz de Erin. - Você me parece tão perfeitinha, Burgess. Sabe, daquelas mulheres que se bota no potinho e arremata com um laço. Ruzek se deu bem.

Erin ergueu o dedo anelar da própria mão esquerda. Sinalizava o anel de noivado de Burgess.

A maldade não afetou a mulher à sua frente, que prosseguiu o discurso sem perder a compostura.

\- Me ofender não a fará se sentir melhor - rebateu Burgess, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. - Eu não sou seu problema. Você é seu problema. Como fui a felizarda a receber sua ligação, só me resta tentar ajudar e depois seguir com minha vida... Perfeitinha.

As sobrancelhas de Erin se altearam rapidamente enquanto ria de um jeito desconfortável.

\- Erin, já se passou uma semana e seu estado é deplorável.

Toda vez que Burgess tentava se impor, os ombros dela tencionavam, um sinal de insegurança que sempre virava motivo para Platt fazer chacota dela.

\- Você não atrairá minha atenção elogiando minha falta de beleza - disparou Erin, com menos azedume na voz. - O que você quer ouvir para ele não ter que entrar?

\- Quando disse que eu sei o que você sente, é porque eu sei o que você sente. Porém, de uma perspectiva completamente diferente. - Burgess se serviu de mais café só para ter com que ocupar as mãos. - Não faz muito tempo que tomei um tiro.

\- E esse será o seu exemplo para me convencer de que preciso voltar ao normal?

\- Eu perdi um pedaço de mim mesma quando isso aconteceu. - Ela ignorou a interrogativa de Erin. - Nunca saberei explicar como me senti, mas é verdade que algo de mim foi tomado. Porque alguém se sentiu no direito de deixar uma arma de fogo pronta para matar quem fosse. Você viu a morte, mas isso não anula quem realmente a sentiu na própria pele.

Erin se escorou na cadeira. Uma coisa que aprendera na Academia é a influência da linguagem corporal. Isso poderia dizer muito ou pouco ao interrogador.

Naquele momento, queria deixar claro que não estava nem um pouco a fim de aprofundar aquela conversa. Não queria enfrentar a si mesma em pleno café da manhã sem ter argumentos fortes para se defender.

\- A diferença aqui é que você escolheu se perder em vez de enfrentar. - Burgess percebeu que cutucou a ferida ao ganhar atenção completa de Erin. - Eu escolhi enfrentar e não foi o Ruzek que segurou minha mão para me manter de pé. Da mesma forma que não é o Voight que fará isso por você. Ou o Halstead que está do lado de fora como seu amigo e mesmo assim não o deixei se aproximar por imaginar o quanto a deixaria desconfortável.

Erin contemplou o rosto lívido de Burgess na tentativa de encontrar sua força de vontade para resistir aquela conversa. Intimamente, sabia que as intenções dela eram boas, mas não queria quebrar. Não quebraria na frente dela ou de quem quer que fosse.

Por um momento, sentiu o embaraço de tê-la cutucado instantes atrás, já que a vida dela não era da sua conta. Burgess estava sendo gentil. Precisava devolver da mesma forma. Se não fosse por ela, teria dormido em alguma vala ou na cama de um estranho.

\- Agradeço por isso. - Erin afirmou, com sinceridade. Não queria lidar com Halstead mesmo. - Mas por mais que tente nos colocar no mesmo patamar, não há um ponto que nos conecte e nos bote na mesma situação. Entende?

\- Nosso ponto em comum se chama Nadia e me surpreendi ao receber sua ligação. Achei irônico, porque estava disposta a ir atrás de você. Não pelo Voight. Não pelo Halstead. Nem pela sua mãe. Mas por saber que, talvez, com uma desconhecida fosse mais fácil conversar.

Um novo silêncio se instalou entre elas. Só que mais amigável.

\- O fato de você ter sido tutora de Nadia, não anula o que sinto. Estou disposta a lhe ajudar no que for preciso. Até ceder meu espaço para você, se quiser.

\- Não quero atrapalhar sua rotina e nem muito menos seus encontros com Ruzek - avisou Erin, se inclinando sobre a mesa. - Eu estou bem, de verdade. Só tive uma péssima noite.

\- Você não se lembra de nada da noite passada não é mesmo?

Uma sombra tirou o brilho do olhar de Burgess. Da mulher que parecia uma irmã mais velha, indicando o que a mais nova deveria fazer para contornar a ressaca, ela migrou para uma outra versão que Erin nunca vira. Uma claramente perturbada.

Erin mudou de posição imediatamente tendo em vista a tensão nos ombros de Burgess.

\- Você me ligou e tive que correr atrás de você, porque, naquele mesmo instante, Voight chamou a equipe para atender um caso.

\- No meio da noite?

\- Como se isso fosse alguma surpresa, convenhamos.

Erin concordou com a cabeça. Não tinha hora para casos surgirem no colo da UI.

\- Você estava meio distante de Chicago. Sem contar que foi um parto encontrá-la na multidão.

Burgess pausou. Escolhia as melhores palavras de novo.

\- Eu a encontrei perto de uma tenda. Não era nosso ponto de encontro, mas você estava lá. - As mãos de Burgess se esfregavam umas nas outras. - Daquela distância, a vi deitada e havia um cara ao seu lado. Ele meio que... Bem...

As reticências não abalaram Erin. Sabia o que tinha rolado, mas a lembrança não ganhara vida.

\- Halstead chegou logo atrás e perdeu a cabeça. Socou o cara.

Os olhos de Erin se arregalaram. O temperamento de Halstead sempre fora algo que a preocupou. Ele não tinha limites quando estava com raiva.

\- Só que o depois foi ainda pior, Erin. Você não parecia você mesma. Você estava entorpecida. Completamente. Quase... Inconsciente. Não era caso de overdose, mas parecia. Você deve ter usado mais alguma coisa enquanto me esperava.

Burgess tinha voltado a pose de irmã mais velha. A voz dela tremia e tinha aumentado alguns timbres.

\- Você estava completamente suscetível e cheguei a achar que você estava morta naquela tenda. Quando a vi, decidi que não seria a pessoa com mais péssimas notícias.

Gentilmente, Burgess puxou o braço de Erin e indicou um curativo ali.

\- Foi uma madrugada longa. - O dedo dela repousou no que Erin conheceu ser um band-aid. - Levei-a ao hospital para tomar soro na veia porque você estava desidratada. Esperei até que estivesse um pouco consciente e lhe ofereci carona de volta para sua mãe.

\- E por que diabos não estou lá?

\- Você me pediu para não fazer isso.

Aquilo sim pegara Erin de surpresa. Ao ponto de ficar boquiaberta.

\- Você é uma ótima contadora de histórias Burgess. Deveria escrever um livro. Tenho certeza que suas mentiras virariam um mega best-seller.

\- O que eu ganharia mentindo, hum? - Burgess indagou com energia. - Você implorou para não ir, como uma criança com medo dos pais. E acatei e a trouxe até aqui. Você está de novo em Chicago, a salvo, e preciso saber o que pretende fazer daqui por diante.

Aquela cena, aquela conversa... Tudo parecia familiar para Erin de certa forma. Chegou a ter um tipo de conversa daquele jeito com Nadia. Claro que foi com diretas secas, pois o que afligia sua amiga como ser humano era muito mais que as drogas. Havia a prostituição também, somada aos sentimentos de baixa autoestima e autodúvida.

Sentimentos que conseguia se relacionar vez ou outra quando estava desperta o bastante para mensurar o que vinha fazendo.

Ironicamente, tinha se tornado projeto de Burgess e estava ok com aquilo.

\- Sobre o que é o caso? - perguntou por ímpeto vendo os dedos nervosos de Burgess tamborilarem sobre a tampa do notebook.

\- É isso o que você quer? Saber do novo caso?

\- Apenas - Erin largou a caneca de um jeito brusco. Espirros de café brotaram na tampa do notebook da Burgess -, me distraia enquanto penso em uma resposta.

\- É sobre algo que não a faria se sentir bem. Tem haver com uma mulher seguida de morte. Nada mais.

Erin viu a vontade dela em contar mais. Um duelo interno que uma vez vencido colocaria muitas coisas a perder. Quis insistir sobre o caso, fazia tempo que não pensava na rotina da Inteligência, e a curiosidade parecia aliviar a vida que vinha tendo nos últimos dias. Era como se estivesse atendendo ao seu chamado e ao mesmo tempo querendo negá-lo.

\- Fico feliz por Voight tê-la mantido na Inteligência. - Mudou de assunto por causa da incerteza sobre querer forçar a barra para saber do que se tratava o caso. - Tenho certeza que suas mãos não estão trêmulas como as minhas e seus olhos não tão míopes quanto os meus.

\- Sabemos que isso é temporário. Afinal, Voight olha todos os dias para a entrada da Inteligência, como se a esperasse cruzar o corredor.

Erin se moveu de um jeito desconfortável. Como se sentisse uma súbita dor na coluna, fazendo-a se contorcer para procurar uma posição melhor.

\- Você é insubstituível e não digo isso para tentar convencê-la de que precisa voltar. Uma hora você voltará. Terá seu tempo para isso. O que quero dizer é que por mais que queira manter o meu posto na Inteligência, só estou lá até você voltar.

\- Não sei porque essa esperança tola sendo que claramente não voltarei.

\- Eu não nasci para ser parceira do Halstead. Aquele cidadão é muito difícil de lidar.

As duas riram, fracamente. Cúmplices do temperamento difícil de Halstead.

\- Burgess, se eu fosse chefe daquele lugar, você já teria sido promovida desde o caso Rolo. Eu estava com os caras, mas não conseguia parar de pensar em você e na Nadia. Até no idiota do Halstead que tomou uma bela de uma surra.

Erin alisou a sobrancelha, contemplando a mesa, revivendo o caso naquele instante.

\- Nadia salvou minha vida - confessou Burgess com certo saudosismo. - Não pela carreira de cocaína, mas por ter se tornado o meu escudo. Foi meu primeiro caso de risco, fiz a maior burrada e parece que ainda sinto o peso do soco no meio da minha cara.

Erin permaneceu isolada em seus pensamentos. De fato, Burgess e ela tinham Nadia em comum e nunca discutiram sobre isso. Nem discutiram a perda, justamente por nunca terem tido um momento como aquele.

\- Escute, naquela noite, o que aconteceu é que você me protegeu junto com a Nadia. - Burgess atraiu a atenção de Erin de novo. - Você é a única detetive feminina na Inteligência que se importa em vasculhar casos como aquele com mais rigor. Não estou esnobando os outros, pois cada um sabe o que faz. Porém, a sua sensibilidade sempre salvou vidas e trouxe justiça para a mesa.

\- Isso está me soando como texto ensaiado, Burgess.

\- Não jogue a negação para cima de mim. Podemos não ser melhores amigas, mas o que você sente pela perda da Nadia, eu também sinto, e sinto dizer que estou segurando um cargo na Inteligência não por mim, mas por nós duas. Alguém precisa continuar remando esse barco, só que o peso de dois remos está sendo demais. Precisamos dividi-lo.

Erin voltou a meditar que não quebraria, mas algo dentro dela tremeu. Tremeu ao ponto dela fungar o nariz e fechar os olhos por alguns segundos sabendo que estava prestes a ceder.

\- Você pode achar que sua sensibilidade é sua ruína. Eu sinto isso o tempo todo quando não me acho forte o bastante para dar a cara tapa, como tem acontecido nos últimos casos dos quais você não fez parte. E, neste exato momento, estou engolindo em seco, porque estou duvidando da minha capacidade ao mesmo tempo que me preocupo com você.

Quando Burgess começava a cuspir palavras era difícil de interromper, Erin percebeu.

\- Dizer que essa não é você não é justo, porque cada um lida com o luto de formas diferentes. Mas está na hora de perceber que essa dor não é só sua e que a vida continua.

\- Isso é meio insensível.

\- Experimente ter sua vida quase tomada de você e ver o mundo agir por caridade ao redor do seu leito, finalmente vendo você, dizendo bobagens como o quanto você é uma lutadora em nome da vida. Aí sim você vai perceber o que é insensibilidade.

A voz de Burgess estava alterada. Erin viu nos olhos dela o marejar de lágrimas que se recusavam a cair. Estava tão isolada no que sentia com a perda de Nadia que sua mente parecia que tinha sido apagada. Não recordava tanto assim das suas experiências anteriores até a mulher à sua frente cutucar e gerar um rememorar em cadeia.

Estava sendo egoísta. Desde o começo. Mas o que incomodou naquele instante é que nunca se perguntara como os outros se sentiram com relação ao ocorrido com Nadia. E lá estava Burgess, jogando sua dor para cima dela.

Na época do caso Rolo, Burgess estava doida para provar seu valor aos olhos de Voight. Nadia foi buscada para formar uma dupla que pudesse enganar os bandidos que investiam em prostitutas. Nunca dissera em voz alta, mas ambas tinham sido absurdamente corajosas – e morrera de medo de perdê-las.

Focou o pensamento em Nadia. Ela estava limpa durante aquele disfarce e consumira drogas para proteger Burgess, uma policial que não podia em hipótese alguma usar nada – o que era um risco, porque bandidos não eram burros. Quem nega droga é consequentemente um rato da polícia e Nadia se prontificara a provar o contrário.

O desespero que se seguiu não foi nem pelo fato de tudo ter terminado relativamente bem, mas o desespero que viu nos olhos dela por ter cheirado e por ter achado que aquilo a decepcionaria.

Nadia nunca a decepcionara. Até quando foi difícil resgatá-la das ruas. Era mais frustração de não fazer o trabalho direito. Um trabalho que Voight uma vez fez e a inspirara a fazer o mesmo assim que encontrasse a oportunidade. Parecia que o ciclo agora continuava, com Burgess, que a recolhera em seu pior momento.

\- Burgess - Erin pressionou os dedos nas pálpebras. -, você não entende.

\- O que não entendo?

Ela estava pronta para reprisar o mesmo discurso que ditou para Bunny. Na noite em que reencontrara Landon.

\- Você não estava lá. Você não viu o corpo dela. Aquele sangue ainda corre quente nas minhas mãos, como se tivesse cuidado desse trâmite pessoalmente.

\- Nada disso aconteceu por sua causa.

\- Tudo que aconteceu na vida de Nadia foi por minha causa. - Os dentes de Erin se cerraram em descontentamento. - Desde o primeiro encontro até o último. Eu a ajudei a retomar a vida e eu terminei matando-a. Sendo assim, não, você não entende absolutamente nada. Não entende a dor que sinto toda vez que acordo e relembro que não tenho para onde ir porque sinto que deveria estar presa para pagar pelo que fiz.

Erin se levantou, completamente esbaforida.

\- Como não há punição, eu busquei minha punição, e eu sou essa pessoa. - Suas mãos apontaram para ela mesma. - É pegar ou largar.

\- Você sabe quantas mulheres são uma Nadia? - Burgess se levantou e foi até ela. Inclinou o pescoço para o lado ao reconhecer o sinal de confusão no rosto de Erin. - Milhões. Penso que você não correu atrás do seu distintivo para arregar toda vez que um caso como o de Nadia lhe afete.

\- Vou imaginar que o espírito do Voight a possuiu.

\- Você não pode recuar todas as vezes que um caso se torna pessoal. Você não pode recuar todas as vezes que um tiro lhe acerta em alguma parte do seu corpo. Enquanto houver vida em você e sede de justiça, outras Nadias estarão seguras.

\- Não a própria Nadia, certo?

\- Não, mas tenho certeza que ela preferiria ver a heroína dela nas ruas combatendo o crime que propriamente se matando por causa de um estado intermitente de negação.

As duas berravam uma com a outra. Foi Burgess quem notou isso e resolveu mudar o norte da conversa:

\- Tive esse momento com Roman, sabe? Quando eu me vi prestes a morrer de novo. Indaguei se era Murphy na minha vida querendo me castigar, querendo me dizer para desistir dessa de usar distintivo e de pegar os caras maus. Foi outro dia difícil e acreditei piamente que ninguém nos encontraria. Houve uma hora que simplesmente me desliguei porque minha vida passou a importar menos. Não porque estava descrente, mas porque valia a pena se sacrificar pelo que sempre acreditei.

Burgess deu direito de resposta para Erin e, como não recebeu, concluiu:

\- Você não está se sacrificando por nada disso.

\- Não ficarei aqui para ouvir tanta baboseira.

\- Boa sorte ao abrir a porta. Halstead está prontinho para a fase 2. A não ser que você queira saltar da janela ou algo do tipo. Já que estamos no modo covardia, não me surpreenderia vê-la saltar só para sentir um pouco mais de dor.

\- Por que você o manteve aqui?

\- Porque sei que você detesta os berros dele.

Sim, era verdade. Quando ele vinha todo cheio de si e cheio das verdades, Erin o odiava – algo que logo passava porque esse era Halstead. Ele só sabia ser irônico e fazer barulho.

A mente de Erin começou a rodopiar. Lembrou-se da mensagem de voz de Halstead. Do pedido para que ligasse nem que fosse uma vez. Da última conversa em que ele prometera protegê-la, sem se importar com o que diabos estava fazendo. Sentiu uma súbita vontade de quebrar Burgess por inteiro, mas o que sentia em destaque era a covardia de ter que encarar justamente aquele que fizera questão de contornar por dias.

 _Modo covardia_ , por algum motivo, aquela afirmação de Burgess a irritou. Foi um desafio velado, o que a fez imediatamente ir até a sala e abrir a porta.

Viu Halstead escorado na parede, digitando algo no celular.

O mundo tinha congelado ao redor dela.

\- Você está terrível.

Parecia que alguém havia roubado o oxigênio de Erin. Ela se viu sem reação quando o olhar dele encontrou o seu. Parecia que tinha sido uma eternidade que não o via e sentiu algo se agitar dentro dela. Algo que reconheceu como saudade.

Podia enfrentar Voight quantas vezes fosse preciso. Já tinha um modo de operação com ele, especialmente quando envolvia decepções. Ou então, expectativa. Ele era muito claro com relação as suas opiniões, independente se eram felizes ou trágicas. E ele não dava o braço a torcer até que a pessoa que recebeu o ultimato reconheça o erro ou simplesmente ceda.

A situação era outra quando Halstead entrava em cena. Ele não tinha cobranças paternas. Ele tinha cobranças de parceiragem. Poderiam ter tido um pequeno affair, mais conhecido como uma das melhores semanas da sua vida, só que ambos eram amigos acima de tudo.

O início de suas carreiras praticamente coincidiu e viram as mesmas coisas inimagináveis durante o serviço, o que os tornaram não só parceiros como confidentes. Ele era mais novo que ela na profissão, mas parecia ter envelhecido mais rápido.

Pode ter sido a experiência no exército, não sabia, mas Jay sabia ser intraduzível. Sabia controlar suas emoções, implodindo quando já não aguentava mais. E ela era o elo mais fraco. A que despencava com facilidade, pensou, cruzando os braços na defensiva.

Erin ergueu a cabeça e empinou o queixo. Tom de desafio que o fez rir sarcasticamente. As sobrancelhas dele se altearam, formando 3 linhas de tensão na testa.

Halstead estava irritado.

\- Não sei qual é objetivo desse encontro e imagino que ele se encerre por aqui. - Ela começou, sem dar chance dele continuar seu momento de chacota.

\- Não encerrará até eu lhe dizer tudo que não disse por mensagem de voz.

Ele deu dois passos à frente. Ela dois passos para trás.

\- Não implorarei para que volte. - Ele disse, com a voz sem um fio de emoção. - Mas quero que veja isso, apenas como consultoria.

\- Halstead...

Burgess tinha chamado a atenção dele, mas não adiantou. Ele virou o celular na altura do rosto de Erin.

Com apenas uma foto, ela sentiu todas as emoções que prendia sobre Nadia virem à tona.

\- Isso é uma brincadeira de péssimo gosto, Halstead? - Erin afastou a mão dele com um tapa. - Eu não tenho mais meu distintivo ou paciência para dar consultoria para vocês.

\- Jovem. 20 e poucos anos. Morta em algum lugar de Chicago e arrastada para um museu.

\- Cala a boca.

\- Os ferimentos são clínicos, especialmente a que forma o sorriso de orelha a orelha.

\- Cala a boca.

\- Presume-se que quem tenha feito isso é um amador nas artes, um motivador que ainda não justifica tamanha atrocidade. Parece até com o caso anterior.

\- Cala a boca.

Erin urrou e, por ímpeto, avançou para cima dele.

Era aquilo que ela precisava e não tinha se dado conta. Explodir. Estapear. Extravasar tudo que estava empacado na boca do seu estômago e entalado na garganta.

Não sabia aonde deferia os golpes, mas sabia que acertava Halstead de alguma forma. De uma maneira completamente cega. Só que estava fora de forma e logo foi dominada. Sentiu seu braço torcer e ser apoiado em suas costas, e o corpo dele pressionando-a contra a parede.

\- Você pode fugir o quanto quiser, Erin, mas isso sempre será um caso inacabado para você.

\- Você não sabe merda nenhuma do que está falando. - Ela tentou desviar dos braços dele, mas sem chance. - Se abandonei minha carreira foi justamente para não ter que lidar com merda diária.

\- Por que já basta lidar com você mesma, não é?

Ela queria estapeá-lo de novo. Sabia que jogo era aquele. Halstead cutucando as feridas.

\- É engraçado revê-la depois de uma semana, totalmente diferente da mulher que foi minha parceira. Aquela mulher que olharia para um caso desses e tomaria a frente. Que não hesitaria em dormir na rua para pegar o canalha que fez isso. Mas aquela mulher deu espaço para uma outra completamente assustada, que acha que uma fatalidade é sua culpa, e que, acima de tudo, se sente incapaz de tomar partido por si mesma.

\- Você não tem esse direito.

\- Tenho sim, porque eu me importo. - Halstead a virou para ele, com gentileza, e a cercou com seus braços. - Cansei de ficar no escuro tendo que persegui-la para saber se continua viva. Você é quem não tem esse direito de dominar a sua vida sem ao menos pensar em quem pode perder no processo.

\- E isso quer dizer você?

\- Você precisará se esforçar um pouco mais para me perder.

Além do ombro de Halstead, Erin notou que Burgess já não estava mais ali, como se poupasse a si mesma de ver o vexame dos dois no meio do corredor. Estava presa entre os braços dele, forçando a respiração ficar mais calma depois do súbito combate.

Assim como na conversa com Burgess, sentiu algo dentro dela desmoronar de novo.

\- Tenho uma proposta pra você. - Halstead fez um grande esforço para se afastar dela. - Burgess e eu tivemos essa ideia, enquanto você dormia, e acreditamos que isso fará um pouco de bem a você.

Ele vasculhou o bolso da jaqueta. Tirou de lá um envelope branco e entregou para ela.

\- Esse é o grande risco que estamos tomando por você. Nós dois, apenas.

\- Nova Iorque. - Erin anunciou assim que tirou as passagens do envelope. - Vocês estão me mandando para a Benson?

\- Erin, não podemos ajudá-la, mas Benson pode. Não há pessoa melhor para entender o que você tem passado e ela está disposta em recebê-la. Não há pessoa melhor que pode lhe aconselhar, independente de fazê-la voltar para a Inteligência ou não.

Erin desatou a rir.

\- Isso é ridículo até mesmo para você.

\- Não me force algemá-la e deixá-la eternamente presa no quarto da Burgess.

Erin esfregou a testa com força. Ponderava a ideia.

\- Não podemos ir, - Ele indicou Burgess com um aceno de cabeça –, pois Voight não acionou a Unidade dela para esse caso e nem sabemos se ele acionará. Enfim, só acho que você deveria pegar essa passagem e prestar uma visita.

Burgess retornou para o centro da conversa e Erin se viu no meio da armadilha daqueles dois. Ambos estavam convictos em despachá-la para Nova Iorque.

Lá no fundo, sabia que não estava preparada para uma longa viagem. Estava acabada.

Olhou para a passagem. Ela era sedutora. Poderia apenas ir e não visitar Benson. Ou, poderia ir só para se livrar de Bunny e tentar se reencontrar.

Mas preferiu dizer não.

Sem hesitar, marchou decidida até as escadas. Ouviu passos atrás de si e estava pronta para dar uma cotovelada quando reconheceu Burgess brecando suas passadas.

Cuidadosamente, ela enfiou a passagem na sua mão relutante e disse:

\- No caso Rolo, Nadia me deu um conselho que poderia ter custado o meu disfarce.

Erin queria arrancar a língua de Burgess. Não queria saber mais de Nadia.

\- Burgess

\- Apague a luz de seus olhos. - Burgess insistiu, com urgência. - Isso segurou o meu disfarce. Automaticamente, garantiu minha sobrevivência.

\- E o que isso tem a ver com esse espetáculo combinado com o Halstead?

\- Acenda a luz de seus olhos, Erin. - Ela afirmou com veemência. - Essa é sua sobrevivência.

Aquilo a atingiu mais que todas as palavras de Voight. Mais que as mensagens de Halstead. Mais que todas as palavras vazias de Bunny. Ela recordava aquele momento como se tivesse acontecido em menos de 24 horas.

Ouviu a voz de Nadia ecoando ao redor dela naquele momento. _Apague a luz de seus olhos_ , foi o que ela pediu para uma empolgada e dedicada Burgess que mudou sua expressão em questão de segundos. Como tirar uma máscara e botar outra.

Erin espiou por cima do ombro e reconheceu a silhueta de Halstead.

Sentiu algo não tão novo ferver dentro dela.

Era seu senso de dever rasgando-a de dentro para fora.

* * *

 **N/A:** no meu ponto de vista, Erin e Kim deveriam ter começado uma amizade a partir da morte da Nadia. Ambas compartilharam um momento muito particular, o caso Rolo, e sempre me incomodou essa falta de menção depois do ocorrido. Por essas e outras que fiz o trocadilho com o nome da fic - e que apareceu no diálogo de ambas neste capítulo.

 **Próximo capítulo:** Halstead e Unidade de Inteligência.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Turn the Light in Your Eyes**

 **Capítulo 4**

\- Você acha mesmo que ela acabará indo? - perguntou Burgess enquanto subia as escadas que davam para o escritório da Unidade de Inteligência.

\- Erin pode estar entorpecida, mas não é burra. Tudo o que ela faz é intencional. Digo... Tem uma explicação.

Era nisso que Halstead se agarrou desde que nunca ouvira mais falar de Erin. E queria continuar a ter certeza disso mesmo depois do primeiro atrito que tiveram depois de tanto tempo. Um encontro que deixou a impressão sutil de que nada mudara entre eles.

Mas, pelo visto, havia mudado. Muito. Ao ponto de lhe restar apenas suposições.

Somando tudo que vira na companhia de Erin no decorrer de suas carreiras na Unidade de Inteligência, e até mesmo o que enfrentaram e compartilharam no âmbito pessoal, sabia que podia dizer com certa propriedade que capricho era uma palavra que não pertencia ao dicionário da sua ex-parceira. Ela estava em negação, das pesadas, e revê-la só o fez sentir com mais emergência a necessidade de tirá-la do ciclo vicioso.

O reencontro não fora programado, nem muito menos a oportunidade de sair de Chicago. Burgess pensara em tudo. Pensara fora da caixinha, algo que também não vinha fazendo há certo tempo. A ideia de Nova Iorque era uma esperança, mas Halstead ainda estava ciente de que o convite poderia não dar em nada – o que o obrigaria a pensar em um plano B.

No fim, estava mais preocupado que antes. O reencontro tirara Erin do sério, mas as emoções dela permaneciam irredutíveis. Ao contrário das suas emoções que estavam à flor da pele, forçando-o a fazer vigília pelo seu autocontrole que estava por um fio.

Sabia o quanto era deveras complicado trazer uma pessoa querida de volta, principalmente quando estava prestes a vê-la desvanecer da sua vida. Intimamente, sabia que não podia deixar Erin ir, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentia que era hora de simplesmente abrir mão dela.

Seu lado fisgado pela ex-detetive não queria trabalhar naquele dia por querer estar com ela, para dar-lhe mais confiança de que viajar seria uma boa para espairecer. Para sair do ciclo vicioso. Para sair do domínio de Bunny que, secretamente, sabia que era manipuladora. Só que Erin calara tudo com uma negativa, deixando-o apenas com o agridoce do insucesso.

O bom é que Benson estava a par de qualquer pouso surpresa de Erin nas redondezas – e ainda não acreditava que tinha entrado em contato com a Sargento pelas costas do seu patrão. Só que, no fundo, Halstead ainda se sentia com as mãos atadas. Agora, dependia dolorosamente da decisão de Erin e esperava que ela acatasse.

Halstead e Burgess estavam atrasados, mas ninguém da Unidade de Inteligência se atrevera a perguntar os motivos ou fazer alguma piada indevida. Recolheram uma espiada de Ruzek dali (que mais parecia uma espiada enciumada), outra de Voight e uma de Antonio (que se ocupavam com a lousa de estudo de caso). O choque foi duplo ao verem o que estava pendurado na tela branca enquanto se acomodavam.

Como se estivessem conectados, ambos foram arrematados pelas lembranças vívidas de uma mulher dilacerada na noite anterior. Deitada em um museu, com um sorriso grotesco na face.

Era impossível não ver Nadia naquele caso, Halstead pensou, ignorando um salto no estômago. Sabia que Burgess pensava o mesmo só pela maneira como ela se ateve aos seus poucos pertences sobre a mesa. Influenciado, também poupou uma olhadela nas imagens, apurando a audição para capturar o que era falado.

Enquanto os colegas conversavam, uma parte do seu íntimo o alertou sobre a chamada de atenção do dia de Voight. Halstead sabia que seria chamado de canto a qualquer momento, como vinha acontecendo quase todos os dias. Ironicamente, desde que Erin se fora. Parecia que o Sargento queria culpá-lo, ou algo do tipo, por deixá-la ir, sendo que nem chegara perto de interrompê-la. Fato é que se sentia como um aluno que subitamente o professor pegou birra. E como odiava essa sensação. Principalmente de sentir os olhos dele na sua nuca.

A sensação de ter sua atenção chamada em breve só aumentara por causa de uma lembrança da noite anterior. Fora despachado da cena do crime por motivos de álcool e até poderia usar o efeito disso como desculpa. Sempre dormia mais quando bebia por ser a forma que seu corpo reagia. A diferença que poderia dar em mentira é que não tinha bebido tanto e não dormira o bastante. Tivera outra aventura na madrugada que ainda o perseguia também.

Recolher uma Erin ao relento. Vigiá-la enquanto recebia litros de soro na veia.

Voight nem podia sonhar com uma coisa dessas.

Forçou-se a manter a audição apurada, mas seus sentidos oscilaram e o afastaram da realidade de novo. Agora, remoía fragmentos do reencontro. Percebeu que ainda estava agitado e isso não era bom. Mesmo que Burgess tenha tomado a direção do carro, o percurso até a UI não fora o suficiente para se restabelecer. De novo, sentia Erin impregnada na sua pele, criando uma comichão incômoda ao ponto de fazê-lo se contorcer na cadeira.

Pensar em Erin, a essa altura do campeonato, era um prato cheio para deixá-lo distraído. Principalmente porque parte de si havia guardado o quanto o estado dela era deplorável. Irreconhecível, considerando a última vez que a vira tão de perto.

Sua distração não durara muito tempo. Um pigarro de Voight foi o bastante para tirá-lo do devaneio. Arrumou a postura e se obrigou a estudar a lousa enquanto pegava seu bloco de anotações. Recordara os detalhes da noite no museu, embora parte dele ainda acreditasse que aquela cena se tratava de um sonho bem ruim.

Todas as vezes que lidava com um caso como aquele, se perguntava o limite do ser humano. O que fazia uma pessoa ir tão longe para cometer crimes hediondos. Furtos, tiroteios, tráfico de drogas eram tópicos suaves perto daquele que cobriam agora. Pelo rigor com a vítima, era provável que seria um serial killer, o tipo que sentia prazer no que fazia. Inclusive, que era cauteloso e inteligente o bastante para não deixar um cenário desordenado.

Aquela vítima era parte de um espetáculo ainda sem nome e as fotografias, muito bem organizadas por Antonio, eram dignas de dar arrepios tão quanto a cena real.

Entre fotos e rabiscos, percebeu algo novo. Um novo rosto em meio ao teatro acarretado por alguém ainda não descoberto. Embaixo, um nome escrito de vermelho. Acima, a vítima com suas feições intocadas. Um belo contraste com o resultado final.

\- Dorothy Labreck. - Antonio apontou para a fotografia que não parecia tão recente da vítima. - Encontrada ontem à noite por volta das 23 horas no museu de Artes de Chicago. De acordo com a perícia, não há sinais de estupro, só de estrangulamento. As demais partes do corpo estão intactas, salvo o rosto. Isso anula, ao menos por enquanto, quaisquer chances de acionarmos a Unidade da Benson.

Burgess e Halstead não conseguiram evitar o olhar cúmplice de insatisfação.

\- A perícia agora tenta encontrar traços de DNA no corpo e nas vestes. Com sorte, teremos algo até o meio da tarde.

\- Esse é um crime premeditado e feito a dedo. - Ruzek tomou o discurso de Antonio. - A hora da morte confirma que a vítima foi trazida para o museu, a julgar também pela ausência dos pertences. Não há sangue no local. O crime foi feito em outro lugar, horas antes, provavelmente à tarde. Em algum lugar privado e íntimo, seu atacante teve tempo para deixá-la do jeito que queria.

\- E vale dizer o gosto teoricamente artístico - arrematou Antonio olhando para cada detetive. - O corpo estava posicionado perfeitamente aonde as luzes noturnas do museu batem para destacar a obra do mês. Era como se a vítima fosse a obra do mês, trajada com uma fantasia que remete a uma boneca de sorriso macabro. Quem quer que tenha feito isso queria que Dorothy fosse encontrada e vista. O que caracteriza um atacante que quer exposição.

Os olhos de Halstead quicavam de Dawson para Ruzek, e vice-versa, conforme recebia todas aquelas informações. Escrevia o pertinente enquanto sua mente montava o quebra-cabeça. Tudo batia, tendo em vista a exposição de Dorothy. Ela foi tratada para ser exibida e a escolha do local caíra como uma luva.

\- O critério de exposição da vítima nos dá muito da personalidade de quem fez isso. Algo ainda muito frio por termos só Dorothy... E esperamos que permaneça dessa forma. - Antonio prosseguiu enquanto batia a caneta no seu bloco de notas. - No mínimo, a pessoa que fez isso teve acesso ao museu. A pessoa que fez isso teve tempo suficiente para bolar, fazer e expor.

\- E há algo mais - a ponta da caneta de Ruzek bateu em uma das fotografias da vítima. Um círculo vermelho ressaltava duas máscaras, uma feliz e uma triste, na nuca de Dorothy. A dupla de máscaras cênicas. - A vítima possivelmente tinha gosto pelas artes, o que não torna sua escolha aleatória. Uma mulher envolvida com artes cênicas em um museu de arte?

Ruzek deixou a questão no ar. Não obteve resposta, o que abriu brecha para Burgess expor seu ponto de vista:

\- O que calha no mesmo raciocínio do caso de Elizabeth Short, a vítima chamada de Dália Negra. Ela também tinha aspirações artísticas. Há dados de que ela queria morar em Chicago para ter uma carreira de modelo. Pode não ser um copycat, mas há semelhanças.

\- Provavelmente, temos um admirador do caso da Dália Negra. E se for um admirador, devemos nos preocupar porque ninguém respondeu efetivamente ao que aconteceu com Short. Ela foi uma única vítima e o caso acabou enterrado, por assim dizer.

Aquilo não pareceu deixar Voight nem um pouco satisfeito.

\- A diferença até então dos dois casos - Ruzek pregou duas fotos de Elizabeth Short na lousa. Uma ao lado do rosto intacto de Dorothy e a outra ao lado do corpo violado. - é que a nossa vítima não foi desmembrada e foi trajada de boneca. O corte de orelha a orelha, simbolizando um sorriso, faz parte do MO da Dália Negra.

\- Sobre a mutilação: o assassino da Dália Negra cortou clinicamente o corpo da vítima e o expôs em um ângulo preciso para que pudessem notar que houve o desmembrar. Algo que não está presente no caso de Dorothy, que só teve o sorriso em destaque.

\- Elas têm a mesma aparência. - Burgess acrescentou ao argumento de Antonio. - Cabelos negros e pele muito branca.

Halstead estudou as fotografias. Elizabeth Short, antes e depois. Dorothy, antes e depois. De um lado, uma aspirante a artista. Do outro, um pedaço de ser humano exposto de um jeito que a vítima atual deles não fazia jus. O mesmo para Labreck, cujas aspirações não eram confirmadas, mas a tatuagem dizia muito. Havia a mesma brutalidade e o mesmo aparente desejo de tornar a morte um espetáculo.

Uma obra de arte.

Um relampejo de memória o fez sentir um embrulho no estômago. Fechou os olhos para tentar dispersar a imagem de Nadia da sua mente. Mas seus pensamentos empacaram em uma única cena: o corpo dela descoberto, enterrado e abandonado no meio da praia. Olhos congelados. Boca entreaberta. Nua.

Sentiu a mesma coisa durante o caso Yates: a falta de compreensão das mentes que se aproximavam da crueldade do assassino de Nadia.

Halstead se levantou como se descobrisse que tinha acabado de sentar em um formigueiro. Escorou-se na mesa de Erin, como costumava fazer, espaço que agora pertencia à Burgess, que gentilmente o empurrou para o lado por não conseguir ver a lousa.

\- Temos que torcer para que seja um serial - disse Olinsky com a voz calma de sempre. - Não é o que desejo, mas, se Dorothy for filha única, esse é um caso que não teremos muito que fazer. Mesmo com as semelhanças entre Labreck e Short, o que também é uma suposição

\- Quem quer que seja, acha que sairá impune porque cometeu um crime só. Chances de continuidade parecem baixas se conversarmos sobre um copycat. Ele ou ela nos fará andar em círculos, pois não temos evidência palpável.

\- A vida é maravilhosa quando se repete os insights dos outros.

Halstead não precisou encarar Voight para saber que a indireta tinha sido para ele.

Esfregou o queixo, pensando em qualquer coisa para não devolver a afirmação com uma resposta ácida. Além de se sentir o aluno que o professor tinha birra, Halstead também se sentia o aluno que tinha que se provar o tempo todo. Aquele que o professor sempre escolhia para humilhar em sala de aula e que todo mundo ria por não dar a resposta correta.

Além das provocações gratuitas, Voight vinha testando seus ânimos também, como se duvidasse da sua capacidade com a troca de parceira e, claro, seus sentimentos por ela.

\- Não é preciso fazer a lição de casa quando é óbvio que não dá para traçar o perfil de quem fez isso. - Halstead se virou para enxergar melhor o Sargento. Seus olhos faiscavam de consternação. - Pode ter sido qualquer pessoa maluca o bastante depois de um singelo resfriamento emocional. Alguma coisa foi despertada no interior dessa pessoa para fazer isso e é aonde devemos focar se quisermos chegar a algum lugar.

Halstead foi até a lousa e parou ao lado de Voight.

\- Temos as câmeras do museu. Temos o nome da vítima. Alguém nesse meio acabou frustrado e cometeu um crime que, possivelmente, deve ter acompanhado a vida toda para criar a própria assinatura. Essa pessoa quer atenção e deixou o caminho fácil, ou simplesmente teria desaparecido com a vítima.

 _10 pontos para mim_ , pensou Halstead, oferecendo seu sorriso cínico – e típico – para um Voight irredutível no canto da lousa.

\- Isso tudo - Ele apontou para a lousa - é vago. Um copia e cola só que adaptado para o século 21. O grande problema com casos como aquele - seu dedo indicador apontou para Elizabeth. - é que só um corpo foi encontrado e as evidências desde o princípio foram rasas. Acreditem quando digo: essa pessoa quer ser encontrada ou teria abandonado Dorothy a céu aberto como aconteceu com Elizabeth. Isso é um desafio.

\- Nunca saiu da minha cabeça que o abandono de Elizabeth a céu aberto foi tão premeditado quanto o crime. Quer dizer - Burgess puxou o ar com clara dificuldade. - para mim sempre foi intencionado a contaminação da cena. Short foi encontrada, chamaram a polícia, mas a mídia chegou antes e comprometeu tudo.

\- O sensacionalismo que com certeza não queremos - afirmou Voight desviando a atenção de Halstead para ocupar o centro da sala. Olhou para cada membro da UI, daquele jeito que poupava palavras. - O museu foi fechado até última ordem. Pedimos que divulgassem um falso vazamento de gás até voltarmos lá para examinarmos a cena mais uma vez.

\- E o zelador? - indagou Halstead com energia.

\- O zelador está aqui para ser interrogado. - Voight apontou para Mouse. - Pressione pelo acesso das câmeras do museu. Cruze também o nome de Dorothy com teatros e centros artísticos das redondezas. Atwater lhe dará uma força.

Halstead nem chegara perto da sua mesa quando ouviu Voight convidá-lo para a sala dele.

Lá ia o aluno para a sala que o lembrava da diretoria da escola. Perdera as contas de quantas vezes ficara sentado a espera da sua mãe ir buscá-lo. Não que fosse um encrenqueiro, mas a encrenca sempre dava um jeito de encontrá-lo.

A porta se fechou e já estava preparado para receber o sermão que demorara a chegar. Havia semanas que Voight e ele se alfinetavam, mais que o normal. De um jeito que tornava o ambiente de trabalho cada vez mais insustentável.

\- Como ela está?

Voight foi direto ao ponto assim que se sentou. Halstead não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa porque era a primeira vez que o Sargento se atrevia a citar Erin. Citar mesmo, daquele jeito, de chamá-lo para um canto a fim de coletar informações que retinha e que não compartilhava.

Se passara dias controlando os passos de Erin a distância, fato era que Voight deveria ter feito o mesmo com ele. Era o único meio para explicar toda a convicção do que se tratava aquela conversa sem ao menos precisar citar o nome do assunto.

\- Boa pergunta - mentiu, na cara dura, com uma expressão lívida. - Telefonei incontáveis vezes até desistir.

\- Halstead, você sabe qual é meu principal talento?

Havia momentos que as perguntas de Voight imploravam por respostas mal-educadas. Daquele nível que a pessoa pede para ser demitida. Se não amasse muito o que fazia, aquele seria o momento propício para dar uma de louco e largar o distintivo para o próximo sortudo que teria que aturar um Sargento que testava demais sua paciência.

\- Sou um detector de mentiras. - Um sorrisinho cínico brotou no rosto de Voight. - Isso quer dizer que sei quando cada um de vocês mente para mim. Neste instante, você está mentindo. Essa carinha de adolescente que recebeu um fora do amor platônico está mais transparente que a do detetive interessado no caso do momento.

\- Engraçado o senhor me fazer perguntas sobre Lindsay, sendo que claramente só faltou monitorar aquilo que ordenou ficar dentro das minhas calças.

Ali estava. A resposta malcriada.

Viu o brilho dos olhos de Voight desaparecer. Tornaram-se dois túneis negros, sem íris, aviso que tinha pisado no acelerador e colidido no nervo sensível.

\- Desculpa, Sargento. - Se apressou a dizer ciente de que seu pedido não adiantaria de absolutamente nada. - É que, às vezes, acho que o senhor não está nem aí.

Voight o encarou sem pestanejar. Parecia que o homem tinha parado de respirar também. Halstead sentiu que estava encrencado e emudeceu esperando sua última sentença.

\- Eu deveria dispensá-lo por essa resposta, mas muito me alivia saber que não precisei grampeá-lo... Se é que me entende. - Voight apontou para Halstead, em um tom desafiador. - E sei que não ficou dentro das calças. Como disse, sou um detector de mentiras e, inclusive, sei fingir que não vejo nada.

Halstead mordeu a língua para não dar outra resposta, tal como "obrigado por não ter colocado um GPS nas minhas partes, Sargento". Preferiu apoiar as mãos na poltrona mais próxima, usando-a como seu eixo. Seus dedos se curvaram automaticamente, os nós ficando brancos indicando não só a força que pressionava o couro, mas o quanto estava com raiva.

\- Não sei como ela está - repetiu, com mais sinceridade. Não estava mentindo sobre essa parte. Só conseguiu vê-la realmente naquela manhã e também não tivera tempo de chegar a uma conclusão. - Mas sei que ela não quer voltar e chegou o momento de respeitarmos isso.

Voight cruzou os braços e estalou a língua no céu da boca.

\- Apesar do que anda acontecendo, confio no juízo da Erin. Ela está perto do fundo do poço e quero acreditar que em algum momento ela cravará as unhas para impedir a queda completa.

Halstead queria bem saber como Voight tinha tanta certeza de que Erin estava no fundo do poço. Ali estava a possível prova de que não fora o único a fazer vigília na porta de Bunny.

\- E enquanto isso é melhor deixá-la pra lá?

\- Você não a conhece, filho. Você acha que sim, mas não sabe metade da missa.

Queria que aquela afirmação fosse uma provocação de Voight, mas não era bem assim. Seu consciente sabia que não conhecia Erin tal como, muito provavelmente, Ruzek conhecia Burgess. Se bobear, até Mouch e Platt se conheciam melhor que Lindsay e ele. Só tiveram alguns dias de intimidade, mas isso não significava horas e horas de conversas sobre quem foram no passado e o que gostavam nas horas vagas.

Até mesmo quando trabalhavam não conversavam sobre essas coisas, pois estavam ocupados demais alfinetando um ao outro ou flertando indiretamente.

\- Não sou a melhor pessoa que fica de braços cruzados sem fazer nada.

\- Ninguém aqui está de braços cruzados sem fazer nada - corrigiu Voight com tranquilidade. - O que acontece é que cada detetive tem sua maneira de lidar com traumas de cada caso. Você teve seus traumas no exército, certo?

Voight pausou até ver Halstead anuir.

\- E tenho certeza que você não pediu o colo do seu irmão para chorar.

\- Tinha do Mouse.

Um sorriso contido surgiu nos lábios de Voight.

\- Ela está perdida. - As emoções de Halstead se destacaram na sua voz. - Sinceramente não consigo ver um caminho de volta. Não precisa ser necessariamente para a Inteligência, mas de volta para si mesma.

\- Ela precisa de tempo e de espaço - rebateu Voight. - Erin está dentro de uma das lutas mais árduas, Halstead. Brigar consigo mesmo até atingir o nível mais humilhante da própria existência. E, particularmente, quero que isso aconteça. Sempre é mais fácil viver em negação a se encarar diante do espelho e admitir que errou.

Halstead não queria acreditar que Voight usava aquele momento para clamar que era uma prova viva de que corrupção tinha seu ponto de retorno. Sentiu vontade de rir, mas se conteve. Já havia dado a patada do dia para cima do seu chefe. Tinha que manter o conflito interessante para o dia seguinte.

\- A minha ordem de relacionamento na minha Unidade prevalece.

Não havia argumento que tirasse Halstead do sério.

Só aquele.

\- Se você acha que estou atrás de Erin por me sentir um adolescente apaixonado e perdido, rebobine essa fita. - Halstead puxou a poltrona e se sentou. Queria estar na mesma altura de Voight para dar sua resposta. - Acima de tudo, ela é minha parceira. Tenho certeza que se fosse Antonio atrás de Jules, ninguém falaria nada. Ninguém falaria que era uma desculpa para ele dormir com ela.

Halstead contemplou o rosto impassível de Voight para notar se tinha atingido outro nervo.

\- Pelo visto, é impossível esboçar qualquer preocupação genuína sem pensar em sexo, não é? Pois muito bem, é meio tarde para mandar o aviso - Halstead desenhou aspas no ar – "de que na minha Unidade não rola relacionamento" porque Erin e eu já nos envolvemos. E foi ótimo. Se quiser entrar com a papelada de transferência, pode começar. Não me importo.

Ele se levantou, prestes a sair, mas brecou no meio do caminho para lançar mais uma dose de insolência:

\- Inclusive, acho que está na hora de atualizar a cartilha deste lugar.

Ele não sabia de onde viera a coragem para dizer aquelas coisas para Voight. Meses atrás, havia conversado com Erin sobre mandar a real para o Sargento, mas o silêncio acabou sendo a escolha de ambos. Porém, era em momentos como aquele que também detestava sua chefia, que sempre tinha muito a dizer sendo que também era todo errado.

Para piorar, Voight não mordera a isca para iniciar um confronto.

Detalhe que o fez perceber que estava louco para brigar. Tinha muita energia que precisava ser gasta dentro de si e sabia que qualquer cutucão que viesse como resposta da parte do Sargento seria o suficiente para fazê-lo explodir.

\- Erin realmente fez um ótimo trabalho com você.

Os pés de Voight balançaram a cadeira de um lado para o outro. Ele não estava nem um pouco abalado com as palavras de Halstead. Na verdade, parecia ter se divertido.

E Halstead sabia que se arrependeria de ter falado tudo aquilo. Bastou ver o sorriso maligno de Voight. Sorriso de quem estava prestes a provocar muita dor.

\- Fazer com que garotos como você voltem chorando para casa todas as noites.

E a mensagem se virou contra o remetente. Naquele instante, lembrou-se que Voight lhe dera o aviso sobre os estragos de Erin na vida dos homens com quem se relacionara. Isso, há poucas semanas em que começara a trabalhar na UI. Da outra vez, rira. Agora, sentiu o soco bem na boca do estômago.

\- Não sou idiota em não notar que você também está nas fases de um luto que não existe. Barba por fazer, bebendo por aí. Continue assim, há muitos poços em Chicago.

Halstead não teve nem tempo de retrucar. Dois toques na porta chamaram a atenção de Voight.

Era Ruzek.

\- O zelador está pronto.

Halstead agradeceu internamente pela interrupção. Mais uma rodada de argumentos e contra-argumentos com Voight e sua demissão se tornaria real.

Ficou por último no caminho rumo à sala de interrogatório. Avistou Burgess e parou ao lado dela, notando que estava mais tensa que todo mundo naquele recinto. Além do vidro, estava Antonio, sozinho, provavelmente expondo o que tinham coletado até ali a fim de tremer a única pessoa que poderia ser uma testemunha vital.

Ou o próprio atacante.

Keith era um homem muito magro. Já grisalho. Não trajava o que tinha em mente como modelo de uniforme para um zelador. Ou porteiro. Ou todas as profissões que acabara de dizer que exercia no museu. Usava roupas comuns, estava calmo, com os ombros relaxados. Tinha um olhar terno e pareceu honestamente impactado com as fotografias de Dorothy – tendo em vista que foi ele quem encontrara o corpo e ligara para a polícia.

\- Você chegou a vê-la alguma vez no museu?

O zelador pegou a foto em que Dorothy estava com suas feições perfeitas. Anuiu, para surpresa de Antonio.

\- Lembro-me vagamente dela. Foi ao museu recentemente com algumas amigas. Se não me engano, estavam interessadas na exposição sobre teatro. Era visita agendada.

Aquilo parecia uma informação inocente para o zelador, mas era culposa para Antonio.

\- Sabe o nome da escola?

\- Não, senhor, mas é possível obter com a assessoria.

\- Lembra-se da aparência das outras meninas?

\- Não, senhor. Essa aqui foi a única que falou comigo e nem dei atenção para as outras.

Antonio fez algumas notas ao mesmo tempo em que ponderava.

Partiu para a segunda fase do interrogatório. As perguntas que contradiziam a impossibilidade do zelador não ter visto alguém entrar no museu com um corpo e ter tempo para expô-lo. Algo muito inviável, até mesmo para o argumento de Keith em sua legítima defesa de que limpava as salas fechadas primeiro para depois dar conta do saguão. O que não desvalida o argumento, claro, pois o museu em questão era enorme, com várias alas.

O que caía na ausência de seguranças, que também estavam na lista para ser interrogados, mas Keith explicou que eles costumavam ficar apenas no perímetro do museu. Quem tomava conta da proteção interna eram as câmeras e qualquer outro aparato tecnológico.

Itens que davam força a ideia de que quem tivesse cometido o crime conhecia a rotina do local. Como a troca dos seguranças e o tempo que o zelador levaria para limpar as salas até chegar ao saguão.

Por ser por volta das 23 horas, o zelador tinha acabado de chegar, o que levaria ao álibi de bater o ponto na chegada e possivelmente o encontro com os seguranças.

\- Meu turno é o da tarde - revelou Keith já não tão mais relaxado. - Justamente neste dia troquei com outro zelador que precisava sair da cidade.

\- Nome?

\- Derek.

\- As últimas pessoas que saem do museu é o departamento de assessoria de imprensa. Sempre costumo encontrar um ou outro antes de me trocar e começar meus afazeres.

\- Você toma conta de tudo sozinho?

\- Sim, senhor. São muitas horas até a abertura do museu, então, dá para fazer tudo muito calmamente.

Antonio se moveu mais uma vez. Um movimento mais tenso. Um movimento de que o interrogatório atingiria um novo looping. Agora, era a tentativa de quebrar o caráter.

\- Muito calmamente?

\- Sim senhor.

\- E essa calma foi usada para expor a vítima?

Keith piscou várias vezes. Sinal de desentendimento.

\- Pelo que consta na sua ficha, - Antonio prosseguiu, sem delongas. - você está a pouco tempo em Chicago e atua no museu há poucos meses.

O zelador confirmou com a cabeça. Aparentemente assustado em ver sua ficha nas mãos do detetive à sua frente.

\- Mudei depois do meu divórcio. Minha filha recentemente chegou à cidade

\- E há uma mancha na sua ficha sobre uma acusação de assédio sexual. Devo levar isso em conta, aprofundar a investigação e ver até onde esse tópico pode ser influente no caso de Dorothy?

O olhar do zelador foi parar no vidro. Halstead sentiu como se ele o encarasse dali.

\- Isso foi há muitos anos. - O primeiro sinal de nervosismo assomou Keith. Ele se inclinou na mesa, olhando para o detetive com ar de súplica. - Eu era um jovem fotógrafo e acabei sendo acusado injustamente.

\- O que você fotografava?

Keith hesitou, mas respondeu mesmo assim:

\- Fotografava modelos e aspirantes a atriz. Não era um fotógrafo da elite, credenciado. Eu era uma opção mais barata para aquelas que queriam fazer carreira em Hollywood.

Halstead e Burgess se entreolharam por causa da ironia daquilo.

\- Alguma predileção?

\- Como?

\- Preferência! – a voz de Antonio era fria ao ponto de fazer o zelador se encolher.

\- Não há preferências quando se faz um trabalho desses sem uma agência para apoiá-lo. Muitas meninas recorrem a qualquer fotógrafo para fazer um book profissional. Eu - ele fez uma pausa, coçando nervosamente a garganta. – acabei me envolvendo com uma das modelos, mas o que aconteceu é mais complicado... Veja... Eu estava em outro relacionamento e fui descoberto. Como não consegui terminar, o meu dito affair abriu a acusação.

Houve uma pausa. Daquelas angustiantes em que havia algo mais a ser dito.

Mas o zelador se recolheu, se fechando a própria existência.

\- Ao ver Dorothy, o gatilho para atrair mulheres acabou ativado, não é? Por isso você a perseguiu. Deve ter prometido uma carreira como todo bom fotógrafo sem agência, mas uma negativa o fez raptá-la, violá-la e abandoná-la morta no museu. Certo?

\- Nunca toquei em uma mulher com brutalidade na minha vida.

\- E sem brutalidade?

O clima ficou tenso na sala de interrogatório. Era fato que nada mais seria falado, a não ser o pedido de um advogado.

\- Precisamos de um mandato para vistoriar a casa dele. Ele não falará mais por ter se tocado que o que temos é circunstancial. Quem já passou por uma sala de interrogatório, sabe quando um policial tem o que dizer e quando não tem. - Voight apontou para o zelador com o queixo. - Esse é o caso e precisamos de mais evidências.

\- E ele sairá andando?

\- Não temos motivos para segurá-lo aqui.

\- Na verdade, há sim. - Burgess se virou para Voight. - Se o timing do Antonio estiver certo, o crime acontece no período da tarde e

\- Precisamos dar o benefício da dúvida - interrompeu-a o Sargento. - Precisamos saber se Keith é o nosso serial killer ou não. Olinsky ficará na cola dele nesse ínterim.

\- Ele é melhor livre que enjaulado. Ao menos, por enquanto - emendou Halstead atraindo a atenção de Burgess. - Coletaremos o DNA dele para ver se bate com qualquer um que possa ser encontrado em Dorothy. Não temos evidências e precisamos delas para enjaulá-lo.

\- Acho melhor irmos até o museu então - sugeriu ela, esperando uma aprovação de Voight. - Veremos as filmagens e iremos atrás de alguém da assessoria para recolher o nome do teatro.

\- Sejam discretos, sim?

Halstead anuiu para Voight e acompanhou as passadas largas de Burgess até o carro. Entrou rapidamente para afugentar o frio e começou a juntar as peças iniciais da investigação. Sentiu uma pontinha de frustração ao perceber que tudo estava confuso e incoerente. Um zelador com uma ficha que um dia o acusou de abuso sexual era muita ironia para um dia só.

Era muito fácil, pois o botava corretamente na cena do crime.

\- Quem fez isso sabe do histórico do zelador - declarou Halstead ainda distante em pensamentos.

\- Não acha que ele tenha cometido isso?

Halstead espiou Burgess por cima do ombro. Reconheceu a indignação dela.

\- Pode ter cometido, mas ainda há alguém no meio dessa história. Dorothy não me parece o gatilho, mas a consequência. O gatilho aqui é outro. O zelador estava equilibrado e desmoronou ao ser acusado. Fazendo um comparativo com Yates, teríamos que ter visto um orgulho relampejar no olhar. O mérito de ter feito. Geralmente, serial killers não conseguem esconder isso. É o trabalho deles sendo reconhecido.

Ele fez uma pausa.

\- O olhar dele não brilhou de malícia.

Burgess pareceu entender o ponto de vista de Halstead, mas não se tranquilizou.

\- As aparências enganam nesses casos. E todo cuidado ainda é muito pouco. Se ele tiver traços de Yates, não tenha dúvidas que teremos um corpo ainda hoje.

Foi impossível não pensar em Nadia novamente. Pensamento que norteou Halstead para o medo psicológico que ela tinha passado nas mãos de Yates. O mesmo que Dorothy teria passado antes de ser morta. Tentou não pensar nos gritos e no desespero. Queria pensar que ambas tinham sido dopadas desde o início para não terem sentido nada...

Mas era impossível. Além do rigor, criminosos daquele tipo gostavam de jogar com o psicológico. Alimentavam-se do medo das vítimas.

E o zelador ainda não fazia esse tipo de pessoa.

Fato era que a UI teria que remontar a cena. Encenar os passos. Imaginar de onde Dorothy saíra e com quem teria se encontrado para terminar estirada em um museu. Tudo às escuras.

Tudo com base em suposições.

* * *

 **N/A:** Demorou bastante, mas eis a nova atualização. Esse foi só o explanar do caso para que Erin consiga se unir a ele – no próximo capítulo isso acontece.

Talvez consiga postar um capítulo por semana – era minha média na época de ouro hahahaha –, considerando que as séries estão em um belo hiatus. Preciso me organizar!

Até a próxima!


End file.
